La chronique du Savant :D
by lesavant.com
Summary: Bonjour chère auteurs et honorables lecteurs. Je suis très heureux de vous faire part d'un nouveau projet qui à pour but de faire découvrir de magnifiques fan fiction et des auteurs tout simplement talentueux. Pour plus d'information je vous laisse prendre note de l'épisode 0. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à venir à très vite et vive Fanfiction . net
1. épisode 0

Bonjour lecteur, lectrice et très chères auteurs.

Je me présente Le savant. Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction ( attendez avant de partir) mais un projet que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps. J'ai des journées plutôt chargées du fait de mes études et de mon travail (que je fais pour payer mes études lol ) alors en rentrant, pour décompresser j'ai pour habitude de jouer à ma bonne vielle Playstation 3 mais surtout avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, de lire une bonne fanfiction.

Seulement voila beaucoup d'auteurs que je lisais on arrêtaient par manque d'inspiration mais beaucoup, et ça je trouve cela regrettable par manque de soutien. En effet écrire une histoire demande de l'implication, du temps, de l'investissement et surtout du courage car on se met à nue. Alors même si on écrit pour soit un petit message fait toujours plaisir, n'avoir aucun retour peut très vite être démoralisant.

C'est là que je me suis dis que ça serait sympa de faire une petite chronique pour mettre en valeur les courageuse personnes que sont les auteurs de fanfic (sans qui j'aurais fait un burn out depuis des lustres ^^).

Donc voilà comment cela va se passer:

1) Je vous présenterai une histoire que je trouve digne d'intérêt en faisant un rapide résumé du premier chapitre (voir des trois premiers chapitres selon la longueur du texte et de mon temps) et en donnant mon avis sur celle-ci.

2) Pour un deuxième avis beaucoup plus objectif et professionnel je vous proposerai l'avis de mon expert, ma bêta et associé : Kirango Kin

3) Personne ne peut mieux parler d'une histoire que son auteur lui même, de ce fait je poserai neuf questions à l'auteur pour lui permettre de s'exprimer et de nous dire à quel point sa FANfiction est cool.

4) Et pour finir je laisserais le mot de la fin à l'auteur pour conclure avec un dernier message à l'attention de ses lecteurs/lectrices.

5) **Voici le plan des histoires dont on parlera**

 **épisode** 1 : _Anna Nara, ou si Shikamaru avait une grande sœu_ r de **Olympe2**

 **épisode** 2 : _La vengeance de Naruto_ de **FreeZy83**

 **épisode** 3 : _Irrationalité_ de **Hysgreed**

 **épisode** 4 : _L'impératrice de_ **Vicca13**

 **épisode** 5 : _Gates of Madness de_ **Enelloges**

 **épisode** 6 : _Un prof pas si charmant de_ **J'men baleck**

 **épisode** 7 : _L'Amour amoureux de_ **Naruhina82**

 **épisode** 8 : _Tensai escouade de_ **Sakka-sensei**

 **épisode** 9 : _Un duo presque parfait_ de **J'men baleck** (encore lui)

 **épisode** 9 **:** _Cocktail Aphrodisiaque_ de **Dadetine**

 **épisode** 10 **:** _Blessing de_ **Hatsukoi**

 **épisode** 11 **:** _Une nouvelle famille de_ **Elina Eden**

 **épisode** 12 **:** _La prêtresse maudite de_ **Lawkyrie**

 **épisode** 13 **:** _Fleur de sang de_ **Nalynistrom**

Voilà c'était une petite présentation de mon projet :). Si vous avez une idée de fic sur le fandom Naruto/One piece à me proposer que ce soit la votre ou non envoyez moi un Mp.


	2. épisode 1

**La Chronique du Savant** épisode 1: **Anna Nara, ou si Shikamaru avait une grande soeur"** de **Olympe2**

Bonjour lecteur, lectrice et très chères auteurs.

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard j'ai était accepté en stage dans un cabinet, j'ai donc très peu de temps à consacrer à mon honorable projet. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu rédiger mon analyse concernent cette histoire mais je me rattraperais pour la prochaine histoire et mis à part cela ce numéro contient tout ce que j'avais prévu. Ce numéro contiendra une analyse de mon associée sur les trois premier chapitres ainsi qu'une interview de l'auteur.

Avant de commencer je remercie tout ce qui ont portés attention à mon projet cela me fait énormément plaisir^^ néanmoins je n'ai aucun mérite. En effet je ne fais que vous présenter le travail d'auteurs qui eux méritent à mon humble avis tous les honneurs, c'est à eux qu'il faux apporter votre soutiens en follow leurs histoires , en les ajoutant en favoris et surtout en postant des reviews car c'est la seule manière pour eux de voir si ce qu'ils écrivent vous a plu.

En fin j'ai remarqué avec enthousiaste que j'avais reçu des commentaires.

 **Panic Fuse** : Merci de ta réponse et je vais essayer de remplir mon profil dès que j'ai un peu de temps :D

 **Claire-de-Plume** : Merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à mon concept, néanmoins je pense que sa place est bien ici car il s'adresse aux lecteurs et aussi aux auteurs et ici se regroupe les deux.

* * *

1°

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense Kirango?**

Nous avons là une fic bien particulière. J'ais laissé un commentaire à Olympe pour lui donner un avant goût de ma critique. Son histoire part d'un principe intéressant et prometteur, d'autant plus que son personnage principal a déjà, apparemment, été utilisé dans des fics antérieurs. Elle devrait donc avoir de l'expérience dans son exploitation. Cependant, comme les fics sur Naruto ne font pas parties de mes centres d'intérêts premiers (le fandom étant classé dans le top cinq sur le site, c'est beaucoup trop à voir...), je ne pourrai donner que des avis pratiques sur le style et les enchaînements et laisserai donc le soin à mes collaborateurs de donner un avis plus...subjectif. Suivant moi-même Olympe sur sa fiction du "Prince des Ombres", je peux affirmer sans rougir qu'elle possède une large expérience en matière de fics, de scénarios, d'originalité et que la qualité de son travail est à prendre au sérieux, malgré les quelques remarques que j'ais pu lui faire en commentaires. Comme je le lui ais déjà suggéré; le premier chapitre de "Anna nara" est vraiment très court. Bien trop court, à mon avis, pour que le lecteur puisse pleinement saisir l'ampleur de la situation. Shikaku vient quand même de trouver une enfant à moitié morte, toute seule dans les bois, bon sang!

Les métaphores et les adjectifs faisaient cruellement défaut à ce moment là.  
Shikaku se promène en forêt, il trouve une gamine mortellement blessée, vérifie les alentours, s'assure de son état et l'emmène à l'hosto, voilà l'intrigue résumé en une phrase.  
A vrais dire, je n'ais pas vraiment sentit de tension particulière entre le moment où Shikaku découvre Anna et celui où il l'emmène à l'hôpital, mais cela peut venir du fait que je ne me sente pas aussi impliquée dans l'histoire que je le ...Shikaku est quand même un ninja expérimenté, si il avait fallut faire trainer l'observation en longueur au lieu de réagir immédiatement, la petite aurait trépassé depuis longtemps.

Bon point donc, mais il aurait été judicieux de mieux transmettre le sentiment de peur au lecteur. Après tout, on reconnait une bonne fic dans celles qui parviennent à attirer même les lecteurs qui ne sont pas fans du sujet de base.

le deuxième chapitre est déjà plus consistant. Je n'ais pas de remarques à faire concernant la première partie.

La deuxième partie non plus si ce n'est de faire remarquer à maître Sarutobi qu'être le hokage ne lui permet absolument pas de fumer dans un hôpital, et encore moins dans une chambre aseptisée occupée par une enfant encore fragile. Il prétend faire passer les autres avant lui même?, alors qu'il commence par laisser sa pipe au bureau avant de faire des visites à l'hôsto.

Ensuite j'ais pu remarquer une incohérence dont je reparlerai plus tard, au moment où Shikaku prévoit d'établir un dialogue avec Anna.

la troisième partie est, elle aussi, tout à fait correcte. Elle nous permet de nous reconcentrer sur le protagoniste de l'histoire et on est bien curieux d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

Le troisième chapitre est lui aussi très intéressant. La première partie est tout à fait charmante et on peut percevoir chez Shikamaru un semblant d'humanité (depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça, lol) et de compassion pour son entourage.

La deuxième partie est très bien également. On a un indice sur les agresseurs et les adultes prennent des décisions matures, c'est très logique.

La fin, en revanche, me pose un peu problème.

Shikaku avait initialement prévu d'établir des rapports amicaux avec Anna. Hormis le fait qu'elle soit consciente que c'est lui qui l'ait sauvée, il aurait fallut leur offrir un moment plus intime pour qu'ils puissent poser des bases plus solides à leur relation.

En clair, si le chapitre quatre commence par un "fais comme chez toi, Anna", je me poserai de sérieuses questions quant à l'enchaînement de ce tableau, à moins que l'on ait droit à un flash back nous permettant de voir leur entrevue.

* * *

2°

 **Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré?**

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire donc j'avoue que me souvenir de comment elle m'a exactement été inspirée est un peu difficile. Je sais que j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas voir plus de fictions (françaises ou anglaises) donnant la part belle à Shikamaru et Gaara, et à côté de ça Anna est un OC qu'on retrouve de plus en plus dans mes fictions car j'y suis très attachée. J'ai pour projet d'écrire un livre dont elle sera l'héroïne donc par effet de propagation, j'ai envie de la placer dans pleins d'univers différents pour la travailler avec la même base mais beaucoup de variantes différentes. Au début elle était seulement la cousine inventée de Kuroko Tetsuya dans Kuroko no Basket ^_^, tu vois à quel point on s'est éloigné du sujet.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore, si oui laquelle?**

Oui j'écris souvent avec de la musique même si ça ne m'est pas nécessaire. En général la playlist dépend de ce que j'écoute à ce moment, aujourd'hui c'est du classique avec Les Quatre saison de Vivaldi mais ça peut aussi être des openings du manga ou juste la radio.

 **Pourquoi devrait on lire cette histoire?**

Pour me faire plaisir? Lol, non plus sérieusement, mon but lorsque j'écris une histoire est généralement de permettre au lecteur de s'évader  
et de passer un bon moment avec les univers qu'il aime. Donc si quelqu'un devait lire cette fic ce serait exactement pour ça. On va retrouver Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikaku, Itachi... et bien sûr Shikamaru et Gaara, qui seront tous les deux plus travaillés mentalement (du moins j'essaye) que ce qu'on peut voir dans le manga. Certains films seront utilisés, et des passages de l'œuvre que tous le monde connaît un peu passés sous silence pour permettre de voir d'autres choses parallèles sur la ligne temporelle, c'est une nouvelle façon d'exploiter l'histoire de Naruto et à mon sens elle est intéressante à développer et donc à lire.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Comme principale qualité... Je dirai que c'est de choisir un personnage secondaire (les Nara) comme personnage principal plutôt que de revenir éternellement sur Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Il y a déjà énormément de monde qui écrit sur ces trois-là, j'avais envi de changer un peu. Et puis le passé d'Anna est un vrai mystère qui va tenir en haleine le lecteur pendant toute l'histoire. On sait qu'elle est pourchassée par les ninjas de Kiri mais ça n'explique pas tout. Les infos paraîtront données tout de suite dans un premier temps, puis en avançant dans les chapitres le lecteur se rendra compte qu'en fait il n'en sait pas tant que ça et qu'il y a encore beaucoup à découvrir.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Le principal défaut pourrait être la frustration causée par le point précédent ^_^. Sinon c'est le fait que je n'ai pas encore achevé cette histoire et donc que je ne vois pas encore sa forme définitive, il y a un risque que le caractère des personnages connaisse des variations. Après, certains diront que dans toutes fiction les personnages évoluent.

 **As-tu un personnage où un chapitre préféré?**

Mon personnage préféré est sans aucun doute Shikamaru, mais la version plus mature qu'on voit dans Naruto Shippuden. Celui de cette histoire sera sans aucun doute inspiré de lui plutôt que du gamin de l'Académie ninja qui trouvait Naruto stupide de défendre Hinata face à ceux qui l'embêtaient.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt cette fic est loin d'être finie mais oui, j'ai une assez bonne idée de comment on va parvenir à la fin et de ce à quoi elle ressemblera.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré?**

C'est une question difficile que mon auteur préféré car je lis beaucoup d'histoires tirées de pleins d'univers différents. Mais si je devais vraiment choisir je dirai Zialema pour ces crossovers Harry Potter/One Piece et Nordremo pour ses histoires magnifiquement écrites sur le couple Tony Stark/Loki. Et je recommanderai Lascka pour les fans de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, elle est exceptionnelle.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

J'ai une liste de fanfictions préférées XD mais la plus récente et en rapport avec Naruto est: Shadow and Wind: New Legends de Sir-Shun. Elle est en anglais mais vraiment, j'adore la façon dont cet auteur rend Naruto et Shikamaru proches comme des frères tout en exploitant au maximum les possibilités de l'univers de Kishimoto.

* * *

3°

 **Le Petit mot de l'auteur**

Pour mes lecteurs toutes fics confondues, un grand merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps aux anciens, un bienvenue aux petits nouveaux. Et surtout, prenez plaisir à lire!

Voilà voilà :)

Je remercie **Olympe2** d'avoir joué le jeu à fond ainsi que Kirango Kin pour son aide.

Le prochain auteur auquel on va s'attaquer et le duo d'auteurs **J'men baleck** je vous laisse prendre connaissance de leurs œuvres^^

à très vite et n'oubliez pas de soutenir les auteurs si vous aimez leurs histoires.


	3. épisode 2

**La chronique du savant** épisode 2: **"la vengeance de Naruto** " de **FreeZy83**

Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices et très chères auteurs.

Voici le second numéro de mon projet. Comme certains l'ont déjà remarqués, il ne parlera pas de **J'men baleck** ni même de **J'men** mais pas d'inquiétude, ils ont acceptés mais n'ont pas de temps à m'accorder pour le moment, cela sera pour une prochaine fois. Néanmoins l'auteur de ce jour a lui aussi une histoire qui est prometteuse. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **1°**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense Kirango**

Les fics de Naruto ne sont vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, d'autant plus que tu avais raison, le niveau de grammaire de celle-ci laisse grandement à désirer. J'espère que l'on me pardonnera toute les dépréciations que j'ais fais dessus. Vraiment, cela m'écorche la bouche à chaque fois que je dois faire une remarque négative!

Pour ainsi dire...je suis plutôt sans voix...  
C'était rapide...très rapide même...tellement rapide que je me suis demandée si il y avait des transitions.  
La réponse est qu'il n'y en a pas. Ou alors elle sont survolées, et on passe d'un tableau à un autre ou on change carrément de décors en une phrase...assez...bancale utilisée toute seule... Le moment où Jiraya apparaît est bâclé et on se retrouve en un tour de main chez un Naruto évanoui dont le combat est relaté en seulement quelque mots.

« Bonjour, je suis Naruto. Je déteste tout le monde car tout le monde me déteste.  
-Bonjour, je suis la bestiole qui vit dans ton corps et bien que je soit un renard psychopathe et que ce soit à cause de moi que les gens te méprise, tu pourrais me filer ton corps, histoire que je puisse tuer plein de monde et encore plus te faire haïr au passage?  
-...Ok ça me botte, t'y auras accès quand tu voudras mais en échange tu me rend plus fort, même si on sait tous que tu vas me poignarder dans le dos à la première occas' .  
\- Merci petit idiot, je n'osais pas te le demander.  
-Voilà.  
-Ah je t'ais pas dis; ça implique aussi que je vais saigner la seule personne en ce monde qui te permet de garder un semblant de stabilité mentale.  
-Jamais!  
-trop tard, t'as dis oui.  
-Halte là, je suis le grand Jirayaiamtropbalèze! Sale renard, arrête de torturer cet enfant!  
-Impossible mec, il est totalement en mon pouvoir là. Tu n'arriveras jamais à le faire...  
-Naruto, si tu vire ce cloporte, je te parle de tes parents.  
-...Ok, vas te faire mettre Jirayattardé! »

Si je pouvais résumer tes trois premiers chapitre à la manière de, voilà ce que je dirai...

Du coup, je suis allée voir "la flamme perdue" pour me donner une idée, et, en effet, la différence entre les niveaux de langue est flagrante...

Non pas que la fic soit mauvaise! Je ne pense pas qu'elle casserait trois patte à un canard, mais j'ais déjà vu pire et celle-là est très correcte.  
(J'ais été moi-même fan de Naruto depuis ses débuts, jusqu'à cette horrible fin qui me donne toujours des envies de meurtre et à qui je reproche encore de m'avoir volé dix ans de ma vie!)

Les fics sur Naruto ne sont vraiment pas mon point fort, bien que j'ais pu en lire des tonnes depuis mes douze ans, alors sans doute ne suis-je pas la plus qualifiée pour commenter ce travail...

-Le premier chapitre; je n'ais pas grand chose à dire dessus, étant donné le peu de matière. les passages descriptifs devraient être davantage détaillés. Puisque Free aime ce qui touche au dark, j'ais été surprise de ne pas trouver un passage complet centré sur Naruto et décrivant ses pensées, sa douleur et comment il ait pu en venir à vendre son âme au diable.

OUI C'EST QUAND MEME Très GRAVE ET Très STUPIDE CE QU'IL VIENT DE FAIRE!

Pour finir; le début du chapitre est à la première personne alors que la fin est à la troisième, c'est très désagréable à lire.

-le deuxième chapitre est un peu plus fournit, mais il n'est entièrement fondé que sur le marché entre kyubi et naruto.

Les libertés que l'auteur prend d'ailleurs, sur le fait que kyubi révèle son véritable nom à naruto et aussi que ce dernier le laisse utiliser son corps sans se poser de question laissent au moins présager (je l'espère) une meilleure exploitation de la suite où l'on pourra admirer sa (lente?) déchéance dans les ténèbres.

-Sur tes trois premiers chapitres, la partie que je préfère est la fin du troisième, la toute toute fin; à ce moment là on n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est Naruto ou Kyubi qui parle. de ce fait on se demande si naruto a véritablement réussi à se libérer du joug du démon ou pas. Le doute m'assaille et je me demande si Iruka va vraiment trépasser.

Enfin, je ne peux que saluer l'ardeur de Free au travail et son enthousiasme! Des auteurs aussi motivés font toujours plaisir à voir!

Avec mes encouragements, Kirango Kin.

Et dernier détail; ON NE MET DE TIRET QUE POUR SIGNIFIER UN CHANGEMENT DE PERSONNAGE!

* * *

 **2°**

 **L'avis du Savant**

 **La Vengeance de Naruto**

Bon autant vous prévenir mes critiques ne sont pas aussi pointues et détaillées que celles de ma partenaire mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.

Alors de quoi ça parle? Eh bien cette histoire nous donne une autre image ou plutôt va nous peindre une autre image du manga Naruto. En effet dans cette version l'auteur met en scène une version du jeune Uzumaki plus "dark" que jamais là ou dans l'œuvre il a su ne pas plonger dans les ténèbres ici il saute les deux pieds dedans. Le scénario et l'idée de base sont plutôt original et on rentre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet (un peu trop vite d'ailleurs). C'est une histoire à part dans le fandom car ici on place l'intrigue au premier plan, d'habitude c'est surtout la romance qui est au centre de l'histoire alors c'est un petit vent de fraîcheur et j'aime ce qui sort du lot!

Mais même si l'idée est bien, la mise en application a quelques lacunes. Il y a quelques fautes qui ne me dérange pas plus que cela mais bon je suis mal placé (très mal placé) pour juger ce critère là de toutes façons. Néanmoins soigne le premier chapitre (notamment la ponctuation où encore le changement de personne à la narration) car c'est la première chose que le lecteur voit (mis à part le résumé) et certains sont plus strict sur ce critère. Ensuite tous ces événements s'enchaînent beaucoup trop vite.

Il est vrai qu'on a tous en grande partie lu où vu Naruto donc on sait comment se sont comportés les villageois mais cela ne devait pas te faire occultés certains points important de ton histoire.

Ton scénario semble parler d'un Naruto qui a choisit le mauvais chemin à cause de la haine que les villageois avaient en vers lui mais tu ne décris pas ces actions. Je trouve que tu aurais du décrire de quelles façons ils lui montraient leur haine, décrire à quelle point ces villageois étaient ignobles en vers ce pauvre enfant qui ne voulait qu'être accepté et ne recherchait que l'amour. Puis nous montrer l'évolution de sa mentalité car la on le montre direct dark il n'y a pas ce développement psychologique. Ainsi qu'insister plus sur le "combat" intérieur entre lui et Kyubi (il cède un peu trop facilement aux "avances du meurtrier de ses parents").

Chapitre 1

Pas grand chose à dire, c'est rapide mais au moins on s'est direct où l'on va ^^

Chapitre 2

J'ai adoré la réplique de Naruto" Oui...n'hésite pas, prends ton temps, je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressentis." Tellement sadique! Et la fin et géniale (mais je le sentais venir)

Chapitre 3

C'est un chapitre plutôt bon même s'il a quelques petits problème au niveau de l'enchaînement mais il était sympa et j'ai passé un bon moment(le "Naruto dans son esprit sauta de joie" m'a fait beaucoup rire (je sais pas pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça drôle)

Bref, globalement c'est une bonne histoire, qui sort du lot, avec beaucoup de potentiel et on peut la lire sans trop réfléchir.

Hâte de voir où tout cela va nous mener.

* * *

 **3°**

 **Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

L'idée m'est venue en lisant la Fanfiction "La flamme perdue" de Alliya Uchiwa, cette Fanfiction que je conseil a tous les fan de Naruto, pour ce qui m'a inspiré rien c'est venus tout seul xD, il faut savoir que j'ai une façon assez spéciale de faire mes chapitres je part de rien, je prévois aucune histoire, tout me viens a la seconde ou j'écris, je ne réfléchis pas, sa vient directement, je pense être une des seules personne sur ce site a faire comme sa xD.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle?**

J'écris tout le temps avec de la musique même si je peux m'en passer xD, j'écris souvent sur des Groupe de Rock et de Hard rock, je n'ai pas de musique particulière.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Cette question est fabuleuse, il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible xD, pour me faire plaisir, et parce que cette histoire va vraiment montrer la vie de Naruto différemment, sa va en quelques sorte le changer a vie, il finira traumatisé de tout ce qu'il a vécu, cette histoire commence A Naruto et ira jusqu'à Shippuden.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Ah, c'est une question assez complexe, je dirais qu'elle est Différente des autres, je ne peux pas encore l'expliquer clairement, pour l'instant on ne le voit pas, on le verra plus tard dans la Fanfiction

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Je dirais... ma façons d'écrire et peut être le fait que je précipite les choses xD

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

Clairement, le dernier chapitre (le 3), pour le personnage je dirais "Le futur personnage que j'ai inventé et qui arrivera Bientôt".

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

XD, sa peut paraître bête mais... Non, au fur et a mesure que j'écris je pense a des choses pour la Fanfiction mais pour le moment je ne sais pas, La Fanfiction fera a peu près 50 chapitres, j'ai largement le temps d'y réfléchir.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fan-fiction préféré?Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Mon auteur préféré est bien évidemment Alliya Uchiwa, il a ce qu'il me manque, sa façon d'écrire les choses, de les retranscrire, je dirais que j'admire cet auteur pour son travail, et bien entendu je le recommande a tout Fan de Naruto.

 **Quelle est ta fan-fiction préférée?**

Sa serait la Fanfiction La flamme perdue de Alliya Uchiwa, sa Fanfiction m'a vraiment donner envie d'écrire des fics sur Naruto.

* * *

 **4°**

 **Le petit mot de l'auteur**

Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs? Ben, tout simplement merci de me suivre, de mettre des Reviews, et de m'encourager a continuer, il faut savoir que les review compte beaucoup pour moi, sa me montre que mon travail est apprécié et sa me donne vraiment envie de continuer, je pense que tout auteur qui soit a besoin d"avis pour le motiver, et pour vos avis je vous remercie vraiment, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire cette Fanfiction et si vous avez des idées pour la fic n'hésitez pas, sa peut m'aider, sur ce long paragraphe je vais vous laissez xD.

* * *

 **Point Reviews**

Sixt: J'ai reçu pas mal de message dernièrement me parlant de charte et de réglementation pour me dire d'arrêter voir supprimer ma chronique alors je vais faire une réponse groupé.

Je dois avouer que cela m'a fais beaucoup rire (sans méchanceté évidemment). C'est juste que de base la fan-fiction elle même est illégale alors me reprocher de ne pas suivre à la lettre le règlement d'un site internet qui diffuse des contenus illégaux est assez ridicule. Tu ne trouves pas? C'est assez hypocrite.

Je fais du droit donc permet moi de t'éclairer un peu sur la fan-fiction.

En droit américain (fanfiction. net est un site américain) la fan-fiction est considérée comme un produit dérivé, en publier sans autorisation est donc une violation des droits commerciaux lié à l'œuvre exploitée. Ainsi ce site n'a pas lieux d'être.

En droit français cela est un peu plus compliqué, la fanfiction est dans un flou juridique sur plusieurs points ( je ne vais pas trop rentrer dans les détails) .

Tout œuvre est soumis aux droits moraux et aux droits patrimoniaux. Pour les droits moraux cela dépend de l'auteur tant qu'il ne les fait pas valoir en interdisant qu'on reprenne son œuvre (comme Anne Rice par exemple), de base il n'y a pas de problème ( mais bon très peu d'auteurs le font car cela peut nuire à leur lectorat).  
Et les droits patrimoniaux, là par contre c'est une autre affaire. Par exemple les songs fic et les textes contenant la citation d'une chanson complète où partielle ont été reconnus comme violant ce droit. Donc toutes les fanfictions de ce type sont normalement interdites et ne devraient pas être publiées et cela même en rapport avec la charte du site. Charte qui interdit aussi de mettre en ligne les défis, les histoires interactives du styles " choisissez votre héros" ainsi que les notes d'auteurs.

Enfin la loi concernant la protection des mineurs.

Article 227-24 du code pénal du droit Français

Le fait soit de fabriquer, de transporter, de diffuser par quelque moyen que ce soit et quel qu'en soit le support un message à caractère violent ou pornographique ou de nature à porter gravement atteinte à la dignité humaine, soit de faire commerce d'un tel message, est puni de trois ans d'emprisonnement et 75000 euros d'amende lorsque ce message est susceptible d'être vu ou aperçu par un mineur.

Traduction tout les auteurs diffusant des écrits pornographiques ici ou ailleurs ( les fameux lemons) peuvent être trainer devant les tribunaux pour des poursuites pénal ( surtout les administrateur du sites en faite) car ces contenues ne sont pas protégés et peuvent êtres vue par des mineurs.

Le code pénal prévaut sur un règlement intérieur et une charte.

Donc maintenant que vous savez tout cela êtes-vous toujours aussi fermement opposé à mon humble projet? Où voulez vous commencer une chasse aux sorcières pour enlevez tout ce qui n'a pas "sa place ici"?

Surtout que j'obéis également aux "Règles de la communauté" de Fanfiction. net.

" Chacun ici est un apprenti auteur. Respectez les autres membres et aidez-les quand ils ont besoin d'aide. Il peut être profitable de s'entraider dans le but de devenir de meilleurs auteurs."

N'est pas là le but de ma chronique?

En conclusion je dirais que je suis déjà en train de réaliser les prochains numéros et les auteurs que j'ai interrogé sont tous très heureux de participer à ce projet et mon exprimer leur joie. Je ne retire aucune gloire de cela mais beaucoup de gens ont arrêté d'écrire suite aux manque d'avis concernant leurs histoires je trouve ça dommage car certaines étaient vraiment bien voir génial. Alors si je peux donner de la motivation ( enfin je dis "je" mais ce serait plus on vu que je ne pourrais jamais faire cela sans l'aide de Kirango^^) pour empêcher d'autres de faire la même chose pourquoi ne pas le faire.

Le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé et celui la, cependant je pense que la place de ma chronique n'a rien à faire sur Skyblog ou autre. C'est ici que les auteurs et lecteurs sont, donc plus de visibilité.  
Franchement je ne pense pas que "la chronique du savant" soit aussi gênante. Si elle plait tant mieux si ce n'est pas le cas le lecteur est libre de passer leur chemin. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice à faire cela, juste des messages de remerciement et la joie de voir certains auteurs continuer leurs écrits. Si cela dérange et que certains souhaites faire fermé mon compte ou supprimer mon histoire qu'a cela ne tienne, c'est votre façon de penser et je la respecte, mais qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'est pour le respect de la légalité! Si ma chronique est supprimée je serais triste mais j'aurais plus de temps libre pour mon travail et autres activités ceux qui ont pâtiront ce sont certains auteurs qui m'ont eux même fait la demande de pouvoir participer à mon projet pour avoir des avis constructif.

Je remercie **FreeZy83** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions ainsi que Kirango Kin de m'apporter son aide( si d'autres veulent m'aider contactez moi par MP je ne mord pas, je suis un gentil garçon). A suivre : épisode 3 " **Irrationalité** " de **Hysgreed** (Allez jeter un coup d'œil à son profil) **  
**

A très vite et n'oubliez pas d'offrir plein de review à vos auteurs!


	4. épisode 3

**La chronique du savant** épisode 3 " **Irrationalité** " de **Hysgreed**

Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices et très chères auteurs.

Je m'excuse pour ce retard et aussi pour le fait de ne malheureusement pas pouvoir vous faire part de ma critique. En effet à cause de mon planning de dingue en ce moment je n'ai que très peu de temps pour fanfiction . net. Néanmoins vous pourrez vous délecter de la critique de ma partenaire Kirango Kin qui elle au moins est toujours au rendez-vous. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

 **1°**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense Kirango**

Je peux en tout cas dire que cette fic est magnifique!

Une lecture fluide, un sujet original ainsi qu'un niveau de langue impeccable et une mise en page superbe...Chapeau bas.

Le premier chapitre nous offre, dès le début, un aperçu du caractère de Sakura, qui se révèle être quelqu'un de très mature.

Les difficultés du milieu médical sont également décrits de manière à ce que les non initiés ne soient pas perdus.

En clair, nous avons là une approche "slice of life" très sympa qui nous plonge dans une ambiance de quotidien agréable à lire; journée de travail, boire un pot avec un copain, taquinage affectueux et remarque précise sur des sujets triviaux comme les tatouages de Kiba.

Maintenant que nous sommes bien plongés dans l'histoire, c'est à partir de la moitié de ce chapitre que le sujet qui nous intéresse commence; c'est à dire la découverte des "mystérieuses" affaires de la mère de Sakura.

Les personnages prennent leur temps, détaillent tout et communiquent entre eux pour ne pas nous laisser dans une simple introspection descriptive.

Bon, le fait que Kiba trouve d'emblée les marionnettes chelou est un peu facile étant donné les références populaires en matière de films d'horreurs, mais les phrases bien tournée font facilement avaler le cliché ( d'ailleurs Sakura, en tant qu'être parfaitement rationnel ne perçoit que les attraits esthétiques des objets).

De plus les dossier bizarres de la mère nous laissent supposer tout un tas d'évènements étranges pouvant survenir par la suite.

Le "rêve" de Kiba est lui aussi très intéressant. Un peu rapide mais intéressant.

Le style et le partit pris narratif devient alors plus clair pour le lecteur; tout au long du chapitre (de la fic même) on n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si les malaises des personnages, surtout de Kiba, sont réels. On fait des suppositions et nous aurions peur de quelque chose qui n'aurait finalement pas lieu d'être (la nécessité du spiritisme s'explique alors mais je vois mal cette fic finir en "Annabelle" ou en "Chucky").

Le deuxième chapitre vaut tout aussi bien que le premier; un petit retour à la vie normale, discussion entre ami (?), une virée dans un fast food et une gentille arrestation par les forces de l'ordre...une journée normale quoi.

Bien que la lecture soit toujours fournie, on ne note pas vraiment de changements dans l'intrigue si ce n'est qu'on apprend l'origine des poupées et que l'on pourrait bien enfin rencontrer Sasori dans le prochain chapitre.  
Le milieu médical est lui aussi très bien exploité. Je ne pense pas que la plupart des gens sachent que les urgences sont le pire poste dans un hôpital. Moi j'ais appris beaucoup de choses en lisant "Vie de Carabin", (notamment la très célèbre "fracture du con" XD).

D'un point de vue plus littéraire, et ici théatral; la tirade de Sakura lorsqu'elle défendait le corps médical m'a parut un peur trop long et trop bien argumenté pour quelqu'un qui élabore une réprimande sur le tas, c'est à dire qu'il n'est pas assez "parlé" (j'ais eu l'impression que les évènements étaient amenés exprès pour cette tirade), mais bon, Sakura est quelqu'un de mature et cela ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois alors ce n'est pas si grave.

Pour finir, lire cette histoire était vraiment sympathique. La longueur des chapitres laissent supposer un travail élaboré et bien documenté.

Encore félicitations et bon courage!

* * *

 **2°**

 **Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

\- Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire avec Sasori et Sakura sans pour autant avoir d'idée précise. Puis un jour, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai pensé au spiritisme. Le sujet est souvent abordé dans les films ou séries mais que connaissons nous réellement de cet univers? Ce serait mentir de dire que ça ne m'a jamais intéressée. Je suis très curieuse et bien que jamais je ne me lancerais dans une expérience spirituelle, connaître les secrets de cette science dîtes occulte m'intéresse. Alors je me suis lancée ; Pourquoi ne pas écrire une fan fiction sur le spiritisme en y mêlant les personnages de Kishimito? Cela permettrait aux personnes, et à moi-même grâce aux recherches, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet tout en se distrayant un minimum. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que cette histoire plaise, je n'ai pas vraiment d'attente, mais si tel est le cas alors j'en serais ravie !

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle?**

\- Jamais! J'ai besoin d'être au calme et de visualiser au mieux la scène pour la décrire. Si j'écoute une musique, je serais distraite par mes propres émotions/pensées et je m'éloignerais fortement de mon idée initiale. Et ça, c'est vraiment quelque chose que je veux éviter !

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

\- Outch, cette question me met mal à l'aise, hehe. Je vais quand même essayer d'y répondre! Alors je pense que cette histoire peut plaire aux curieux, mais aussi à ceux qui recherchent quelque chose qui ne se porte pas principalement sur de la romance. C'est une histoire qui se base sur une jeune femme qui va se retrouver plongée dans un univers dû à sa curiosité presque maladive envers de drôles d'objets. Elle aura des hauts et des bas, mais sera surprise par ce qu'elle découvrira tout au long de ses recherches. Elle saura compter sur ses amis qui malgré leurs inquiétudes, la soutiendront coûte que coûte dans ses choix. Néanmoins, cela sera-t-il suffisant pour lui faire garder les pieds sur terre? Rien n'est moins sur.

 **Quelle est sa principal qualité?**

\- Sa principale qualité... Ce n'est pas vraiment évident de répondre à cette question. Peut-être son côté "éducatif" ? On y apprendra divers choses que ce soit vis à vis de paysages (Végétation, localisation, population) que de spiritisme comme vous l'aurez compris. Je vais essayer de respecter au mieux la description, j'y tiens beaucoup.

 **Quelle est son principal défaut?**

\- Je pense que sa qualité peut aussi être considérée comme un défaut. Sinon, autre défaut, on vit la vie de Sakura. J'entends par là que le début de la fan fiction se concentrera sur son quotidien, le temps qu'elle avance dans ses recherches. Ce n'est pas forcément passionnant pour ceux qui s'attendent à être directement dans le vif du sujet.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

\- Je n'ai pas de chapitre préféré pour le moment. En revanche, mon personnage favoris est Kiba. J'aime beaucoup sa sincérité et son caractère explosif!

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

\- Tout à fait! A vrai dire, c'est l'une des premières choses à laquelle j'ai pensé. J'aime savoir où je vais, et pour tout avouer j'ai déjà écrit les grosses lignes du chapitre final. Ainsi, je suis presque sûre de ne pas partir trop loin!

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

\- J'ai énormément de mal à retenir les noms d'auteurs à mon plus grand malheur. Néanmoins Emylou et Nefer Chan me viennent de suite en tête!

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

\- A vrai dire il y en a plusieurs! "Le Serment" de Nefer Chan et "Rendez-vous en Enfer" de .  
.

* * *

 **3°**

 **Le petit mot de l'auteur**

Je ne suis pas très douée pour parler alors je vais faire au plus simple ; Merci beaucoup de prendre la peine de me lire, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela peut me faire plaisir! Alors mille "merci" !

* * *

Je remercie **Hysgreed** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions ainsi que Kirango Kin de m'apporter son aide A suivre : épisode 3 "L **'impératice** " de **Vicca13** (entre parenthèse cette fic est devenue vachement populaire à ce demander s'il y a vraiment besoin que j'en parle) **  
**

A très vite et n'oubliez pas d'offrir plein de review à vos auteurs!


	5. Infos

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

Et non ceci n'est pas un nouvel épisode. Voici quelques info concernant la suite de mon projet.

1) Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que plusieurs personnes bienveillantes on acceptait de m'accorder leur aide. Et donc, au lieu de un ou deux avis par épisode on passera à trois voir quatre avis. Je vous demande d'accueillir avec engouement les gentils bénévoles qui me prêteront main forte à moi et Kirango : Fuzhen, AkaiNeko Loufoque, Daiky et Rozlenn Selwyn.

2) Je vais faire un petit relooking à la présentation des épisodes (rien de bien méchant)

3) Voici le planning dans l'ordre (à peu près) des épisodes suivants

 **Pour le fandom Naruto:**

 _\- L'impératrice de_ **Vicca13**

 _\- Gates of Madness de_ **Enelloges**

 _\- Un prof pas si charmant de_ **J'men baleck**

 _\- L'Amour amoureux de_ **Naruhina82**

 _\- Tensai escouade de_ **Sakka-sensei**

 _\- Un duo presque parfai_ t de **J'men baleck** (encore lui)

C'est tout pour le moment ( et c'est déjà pas mal :D)

 **Pour le fandom One piece:**

 _\- Fille d'un démon de_ **Lawkyrie**

4) Enfin très cher lecteur/lectrice si toi aussi tu aimes les fan-fictions que tu as un bon esprit critique et que tu es partant/partante pour en faire profiter cette communauté contact moi par Mp et rejoins-nous.

Ou alors si tu n'es pas intéressé par l'idée de faire une critique mais que tu veux quand même aider deux solutions:

a/ Commente les histoires de chaque épisode pour soutenir les auteurs concernés.

b/ Si tu as des titres de fan-fictions ou des noms d'auteurs sur le fandom Naruto/One piece que tu trouves intéressant fait moi s'en part par Mp également.

Voilà à très vite


	6. épisode 4

**La chronique du savant** épisode 4 "L **'impératice** " de **Vicca13**

Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices et très chères auteurs.

Voici le tant attendu épisode 4, avec un petit changement dans la présentation. Cette fois ci je vous présenterai plusieurs avis, de grande qualité. En plus de celui de Kirango vous pourrez prendre note de celui de trois nouveaux associés. Bien cela étant dit bonne lecture.

 **1° Le résumé**

 **L'impératrice de Vicca13**

Hinata, promise à Kiba, prince héritier du pays de l'Encens, est enlevée par des marchands d'esclaves. Amnésique, la jeune femme se voit vendue à l'autre bout du continent au tyran qui règne en maître sur Konoha, Orochimaru, qui en fait sa maîtresse. Humiliée, battue, violée, elle croit avoir tout perdu. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide des deux héritiers, Sasuke et Naruto...

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Fuzhen**

Salut ! Commençons tout de suite par te dire que j'ai été époustouflée par tes trois premiers chapitres, vraiment. J'ai été scotchée dès le début par ta narration, tes descriptions, et comment tu parles des émotions d'Hinata. Je trouve bien qu'une des choses les plus importantes dans une fic, c'est de montrer un peu l'environnement dans lequel vit l'héroïne, pour permettre au lecteur de se sentir à l'aise. Et je pense que tu as très bien respecté cela !

De plus, l'histoire en elle-même est très intéressante.

Voilà maintenant ce que tu devrais peut-être refaire, ou retravailler.

Peut-être que tu devrais te relire. Juste une fois, car certaines fautes sont très facilement évitables. Et c'est pour cela que je te conseille une petite relecture (ou une bêta), seulement pour enlever les répétitions de mots et les fautes de conjugaison. Mais c'est déjà très bien.

Fais aussi très attention, car certaines fois, tu passes de l'imparfait au présent, ce qui peut perturber le lecteur. Lorsque tu écris une fic, il faut vraiment que tu respectes les temps, soit du passé, soit du présent. C'est à toi de voir si tu es plus à l'aise dans un ou dans un autre, mais ne mélange jamais. Si tu commence à l'imparfait, continue à l'imparfait, si tu choisi les temps du présent, continues avec ce temps. C'est important pour la fluidité de ton texte.

Ensuite, je ne ais pas vraiment comment on le lit sur tablette, téléphone, ou ordinateur, mais on peut voir sur tous ces écrans que j'ai cité, les gros paragraphes que tu nous publies. Et je t'avoue que malgré ta magnifique écriture et ton thème intéressant, j'ai eu du mal à lire ton texte, seulement à cause de ces énormes pavés. Alors je te conseille d'aérer tout cela pour rendre la lecture plus lisible. Juste un petit retour à la ligne quand il le faut, et c'est parfait. Parce que là, à certains paragraphes, j'ai été tentée de les sauter juste parce qu'ils étaient trop longs. Après, libre à toi de laisser comme ça, ce n'est qu'un avis !

Je ne pense pas pouvoir te critiquer encore plus, je n'ai pas vu vraiment de choses supplémentaires qui m'on tapé à l'œil.

Maintenant, je vais parler un peu de ton écriture, que je trouve super bien. Je précise bien entendu que je n'ai lu que trois chapitres, mais pendant ceux-là, j'ai vraiment adoré lire cette histoire, même si elle est assez noire, dark, et on redoute bien sur le viol d'Hinata. Tu dois continuer d'écrire comme ça, de décrire autant les sentiments d'Hinata, surtout après son viol. Elle sera brisée, et même si je n'ai pas lu tes autres chapitres, tu dois tout de mettre prendre en compte cette énorme contrainte.

Pour des conseils, je ne vois pas non plus puisque je pense que tout est déjà en place dans ton texte !

Enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder, étant donné que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire…

.oOo.

Voici donc la critique, j'espère que vous ne la trouverez ni bâclée, ni rien dans ce style car j'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire comme ma dernière critique mais j'avoue que dans cette fic, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse dire puisque sa fic est déjà superbe !

Fuzhen.

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **La critique d'** **AkaiNeko Loufoque**

Chapitre 1

Un chapitre qui se résume en deux temps :

Tout d'abord, la situation initiale de l'histoire : le futur mariage d'Hinata avec l'héritier du pays de l'encens (notre cher Kiba). Une partie dans laquelle est dressé le portrait des lieux et des personnages principaux ^^.Une situation paisible dans laquelle est peint le passé, le présent et le futur initialement prévu de la protagoniste principale.

Dans un second temps elle présente l'élément déclencheur qui est le kidnapping de la princesse. Je dois avouer avoir eu du mal avec cette partie. Certes, l'auteur décrit la situation en restant fidèle à son style, mais je trouve que la gravité de la situation est difficile à saisir… Ce que je veux dire par là est qu'il s'agit d'une gravesituation. Hinata comprend que son avenir en tant que future mariée n'aura peut-être pas lieu, que des personnes sont morts sous ses yeux. Mais la gravité de la scène est un peu trop légère.

On voit dans son style d'écriture que l'auteur trace avec précision l'univers dans lequel elle fait interagir les personnages, mais elle n'échappe pas cependant à quelques maladresses (utilisation de tous à la place de toutes, campagne au lieu de compagne, des petites maladresses x3).

Chapitre 2

Le second chapitre présente la seconde situation problème du personnage principal : L'amnésie. Pour résumer ce chapitre, Hinata se dirige vers Konoha, séquestrée avec d'autres jeunes femmes dans le but de les vendre au marché des esclaves. Cette situation ne lui convenant pas, elle décide de sauter de la charrette dans laquelle elle se trouvait et finit par perdre la mémoire juste avant d'arriver à Konoha.

On se sent tout de suite plus grave dans ce début de chapitre qui trace la condition lugubre dans laquelle notre pauvre protagoniste se retrouve. Je trouve cette partie bien maitrisé, l'auteur dresse la situation d'une manière simple avant d'insister avec des expressions plus trash qui se prêtent parfaitement à la situation.

En revanche, si l'on sent la gravité en ce début de chapitre, la fin laisse encore de marbre. La découverte de son amnésie s'annonce plus comme un fait banal que comme un drame. Après le bon point est que la mentalité de Zabusa (le Kidnappeur) est assez bien maîtrisé.

Le chapitre 3

Le chapitre 3 se présente sous un aspect différent des autres, puisque le point de vue passe de la situation d'Hinata à celle de Sasuke, le troisième personnage principal. Ce dernier doit se rendre au marché à esclave pour trouver une nouvelle vic- *kof* concubine à son oncle et empereur : Orochimaru. Ce chapitre aborde donc l'arrivée d'Hinata au marché, ainsi que son acquisition par une certaine personne.

Les parties du point de vue de Sasuke sont très bien abordés et respectent la mentalité de notre cher Uchiwa : désagréable et méprisant, mais également impuissant face aux agissements de son oncle. Comme lors du premier chapitre l'auteur introduit de manière précise le passé et la situation du nouveau personnage, présentant également des personnages susceptibles d'apparaître plus tard dans le récit.

Ce troisième chapitre est intéressant car on passe du désespoir d'Hinata à sa rébellion. Malgré son amnésie et son kidnapping, elle annonce clairement la couleur et ne souhaite pas se laisser faire.

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **L'Impératrice (Vicca13)**

by Daiky

En lisant cette fanfiction, ça m'a rappelé certaines autres fics que j'avais déjà lu il y a pas mal de temps. Hinata finit souvent Princesse, se fait enlever, marier de force… Je pense que c'est lié au caractère du personnage. Bref, du coup, je trouve ça vraiment aberrant que l'auteure, Vicca13, vienne se faire accuser de plagiat par une autre auteure, surtout en rapport avec les arguments très généralistes que cette autre auteure met en avant. Franchement, pour avoir lu des centaines de fanfictions sur l'univers de Naruto, il y a une pléiade d'histoires qui reprennent les mêmes personnages, le même environnement, certains éléments et relations amoureuses… Tout ça pour dire qu'accuser quelqu'un de plagiat pour des fanfictions, ça doit se faire avec des pincettes. Parce que, forcément, à cause de la manière dont les personnages se trouvent présentés dans l'univers original, une grande partie des gens finissent par avoir les mêmes idées de scénarios, et c'est juste normal ! Il faut différencier la « même inspiration » et la « même histoire ». Voilà, je voulais juste commencer par ça.

Sinon, j'ai bien aimé le style d'écriture et le scénario. Sans trop spoiler, ce qui arrive à Hinata après sa chute peut vraiment être bien utilisé pour la suite. J'aime beaucoup la transposition des personnages originaux à cet univers-ci. Par exemple, on retrouve la détermination de Sakura dans son personnage, puisqu'elle est au premier rang, après on ne l'a pas trop vu donc attendons d'en savoir plus. J'adore aussi Jiraya en vendeur d'esclaves femmes, j'ai bien ri. Sinon, le kidnapping du début est hyper prévisible mais bien fait quand même.

Pour les côtés négatifs, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de problèmes d'orthographe et de conjugaison, et c'est vraiment dommage. En plus, une chose qui m'a presque fait arrêter de lire (et si je n'avais pas à commenter, c'est ce que j'aurais fait !), c'est la vulgarité à certains moments. C'est vraiment une chose qui n'a rien à faire dans une description ! OK, dans une conversation, ça peut passer, même si dans une époque de princesse et d'empereur où les gens parlent d'une certaine manière, ça m'a dérangé, mais mettre ça dans une description, je trouve ça vraiment affreux et rédhibitoire, surtout avec un aussi bon style d'écriture.

Ensuite, la scène dans la caravane avec la lucarne, je n'ai rien compris. Comment la lucarne peut être assez grande pour qu'elle passe ? Et pourquoi elle ne s'est pas enfuie par là avant ? En dernier, vu que j'ai poursuivi ma lecture sur cinq chapitres, j'ai pu lire la scène de viol qui est vraiment très mal faite d'après moi. Dans le sens où le viol est quelque chose d'horrible et que tu es obligé de te placer du point de vue d'Hinata et de son ressenti. Alors pourquoi, on n'a pas l'impression qu'elle en est horrifiée ? Je trouve ça affreux, parce qu'à certains moments on a l'impression d'être dans un simple lemon consenti alors que NON, c'est un viol, mince ! On doit se sentir horrifié, on doit trouver ça monstrueux ! Pourquoi je me sens comme si je lisais un lemon entre deux personnages en couple ?

Bref, sinon pour conclure, cette histoire est assez sympa au niveau de l'idée développée. Les personnages sont intéressants et relativement bien faits. À lire, donc, si vous aimez les histoires de royauté et de survie un peu sombre.

°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°. **°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°**.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense Kirango?**

Bonjour bonjour!

Comme toujours; je ne lis que très peu le fandom naruto alors mon avis sur cette histoire restera majoritairement d'un point de vue narratif et grammatical. Je laisse à d'autres le soin de parler de son originalité, beauté, bon choix de couples. Moi, j'ais assez donné avec cette invention de roman dont la fin me donne encore envie d'égorger des chatons (d'autant plus que je ne suis pas fan des histoires sombres mais bon, il faut de tout pour faire un monde).

Pour commencer; j'ais rarement lu des histoires aussi bien écrites. La narration est fluide, travaillée, élaborée, on sent qu'il y a travail et réflexion derrière.

Le fait que l'histoire soit inspirée d'un livre réel pour construire le scénario explique bien le choix de l'UA. C'est une matière qui a été façonnée avec beaucoup de soin et la longueur ainsi que le découpage des chapitres laissent un agréable gout de croisière dans la bouche; ni trop rapide, ni trop lent, on apprécie de prendre son temps.

Seulement quelque petites remarques; bien que sinspirer d'un livre soit intéressant, un doute peut assailler le lecteur et lui faire se demander si la fin de l'histoire ne se rapprocherait pas de la fin du roman. Par excès de curiosité, ou par paresse, il pourait être tenté d'aller voir un résumé de l'oeuvre originale.  
(je ne prétends pas que la fin sera la même que dans le livre mais, pour avoir fait une erreur similaire étant plus jeune, il faut être très prudent lorsque l'on utilise une inspiration, surtout pour une fanfiction, car ce n'est par définition pas une oeuvre originale).  
Quelque petits clins d'œil au livre ne seraient, à mon sens, pas dénué d'intérêt pour que ceux qui l'ont lu puissent s'amuser à chercher les références ("seul les vrais savent".)

J'ais sentit à certains moment (notamment dans les chapitres deux et quattre qu'il y avait une légère tendence à l'énumération mais cela reste très convenable et ne gêne pas la lecture outre mesure.

Les personnages du départ sont attachants, Kiba semble très sympathique. L'auteure à pris le temps de nous présenter sa protagoniste, ce qui est important pour la suite.

J'avais eu peur pour la scène de l'amnésie, mais ça va; elle a plutôt bien géré le coup (j'avais lu beaucoup de scènes dans le genre auparavant mais là, j'ais bien vu qu'elle avait réfléchi et qu'elle n'y était pas allé yolo). Sa désorientation est bien décrite, quoique Hinata n'ait pas l'air effrayée outre mesure d'être dans une roulotte chelou en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu. C'est là que sont changement de caractère le plus notable se réalise. Quant à Zabuza, il est un vendeur d'esclave très professionnel; il n'est absolument pas gentil mais prend soin de sa marchandise et sait saisir l'opportunité de s'enrichir davantage lorsqu'il en voit une.

Passons maintenant à l'étape la plus délicate; la scène... ... ... ...du viol...  
Ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet qui m'attire, et je suis toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise quand on me propose d'en lire.  
Mais bon, ce genre d'horreurs éxistent pour notre plus grand malheur, et elle a pris le parti de l'exploiter, soit.

pour être honnête, j'avais voulu sauter le passage mais ma condition de critique sous contrat me liait les poings (Le savant, ça tu vas me le payer!) donc, je dûs me faire violence et me résoudre à perdre une partie supplémentaire de mon âme.

Déjà, parlons peu, parlons bien, et disons ce qui doit être dit; Orochimaru est un en*ulé, et la seule chose que j'attende de lui est qu'il meure de la manière la plus horrible qui puisse exister!

J'espère vraiment que Hinata trouvera la vengeance parfaite mais...c'est là que le "bât blesse"si je puis dire.  
L'auteure a vraiment fais un effort pour ne pas résoudre la scène à une simple énumération, je l'ais bien vu. Cependant la dimension psychologique de ce drame n'était assez aboutie selon moi. En effet le premier paragraphe était certe fournit mais ne se résume finalement qu'à une succession de phrase d'un point de vue syntaxique et où la balance penche exclusivement du côté du physique (quoique en même temps il serait bizarre que hinata fasse de la poésie sur ce qui lui arrive alors qu'elle est en train de vivre l'enfer...).  
Ensuite, les paragraphes suivants réalisent une césure étrange car moins épais que le premier. Cela donne une impression d'essoufflement. Quant à la présence d'Orochimonc*l, elle écrase totalement celle de Hinata qui ne revient à elle que plus tard pour dire qu'elle "n'était plus que vengeance", ce qui est très maladroit après avoir lu ce qu'elle vient de subir.

Je vois mal quelqu'un sortir de ce genre de traitement avec directement l'idée qu'il va se venger.

A sa place, la plupart des personnes se seraient évanouie à cause de ça, en feraient des cauchemars, rumineraient leur honte et leur virginité volée injustement et tenteraient sans doute le suicide! Ce que Hinata ne n'aborde pas (ou alors je suis aveugle). D'autant plus que si elle avait vraiment été traumatisée, elle n'aurait pas toléré qu'on l'approche, et encore moins que Naruto la ramène au harem. Sa personnalité reste la même avant et après la scène, l'image d'une personne intimidée et timide, ce qui est plutôt décevant quand on compare avec la scène de Zabuza.

A mon avis, il aurait falut accentuer la divergence des points de vues entre une Hinata qui vient de tomber dans un monde de fous, et les autres personnages comme les concubines et les deux princes (avouons-le; Naruto n'approuve peut-être pas les pratiques de son oncle, mais il ne fait pas grand chose pour s'opposer à lui. Même pas une petite rébellion clandestine. Il a aussi grandit avec ce contexte ce qui explique pourquoi il réagit comme il le fait) qui, eux, ont totalement intégré cette histoire de harem qui leur semble normale.

Une dernière chose; OROCHIMARU NE PEUT PAS ETRE MOINS PIRE QUE SAKURA, HINATA! Entre me faire abuser sexuellement par un psychopathe et servir une peste oportuniste, je pense que le choix est vite fait!

rhum hum...tout ça pour dire que ton écrit étai très intéressant à lire et possède plus de points positif que négatifs. Les fans de Naruto pourront être ravis, j'en suis sûre!

Bien aimablement, Kirango Kin.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

Et bien, ça fait depuis longtemps que j'écris mais absolument pas sur le monde de Naruto ! Or, je suis une très grande fan d'antan, et je dévore toutes les fanfictions qui tournent autour d'elle. Cependant, j'ai parfois trouvé les intrigues un peu répétitives, se déroulant toujours au même endroit, dans les mêmes circonstances et avec les mêmes personnages. C'est donc de là d'où m'est venu l'envie et l'idée d'écrire quelque chose qui a la prétention d'être nouveau et original ! Le titre de la fiction vient du livre "Impératrice" de Shan Sa, un excellent roman qui raconte l'histoire vraie de la première et dernière impératrice de Chine. Cette jeune femme, qui est partit de rien, parvient à se hisser jusqu'au statut d'Impératrice, grâce à son ambition, son intelligence et le désir qu'elle suscitait chez les hommes. J'ai donc reprit la même idée pour Hinata, que je rend amnésique, esclave violée et torturée, mais qui réussiras (peut-être?) à se sortir de sa condition humiliante de "favorite" d'Orochimaru, l'Empereur.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle?**

Non, pas vraiment parce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer tout en écoutant de la musique ! Mais à côté de ça, j'adore écouter tous les cd et les vinyls qui passent par mes mains. J'adore faire de la guitare en chantant, mais dommage que je ne puisse pas écrire et jouer en même temps ! ;)

 **Pourquoi devrait on lire cette histoire?**

Parce qu'elle vous saisit à la gorge (enfin, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire!), qu'elle détonne un peu au milieu de fictions parfois répétitives et que bien entendu, les intrigues sont au rendez-vous ! Ah, et raison trèèès cruciale : Hinata en est le personnage principal. ;)

 **Quelle est sa principal qualité?**

Son originalité et son intrigue.

 **Quelle est son principal défaut?**

Mon écriture, qui manque d'entraînement : c'est ma première fiction !

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

Je n'ai publié que deux chapitres à l'heure où je vous écris, mais pour l'instant je dirais le chapitre 3 qui arrivera très prochainement !

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Je n'ai aucune certitudes pour les couples à venir (c'est pourquoi j'encourage les lecteurs à me donner leurs préférences dans les commentaires), et j'hésite également pour la fin, car j'en ai deux très différentes en tête. Je ne sais pas si je vais opter pour un happy end ou une fin plus réaliste et dure... En tout cas, je veux juste que Hinata à la fin de l'histoire, en sorte mûrie et grandie.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommand** erais?

J'apprécie énormément Amycybille, qui a écrit la très bonne fiction " La Malédiction", centrée sur Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke et Sakura. Son univers est très particulier, mais complètement addictif ! Son écriture est fluide et ses idées uniques.  
Je suis également très admirative et fan de l'auteure Hime-Lay qui a écrit les très populaires fictions "Ivresse" ou encore "Le sixième Hokage", que je trouve très réussies ! Elle réussit à peindre un portrait d'Hinata très particulier et intéressant.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée ?**

Sans conteste, c'est "Victime", de Mikahdo. A ma plus grande tristesse, la dernière mise à jour date de novembre 2013 et elle n'a publiée que trois chapitres, qui sont malgré tout merveilleux et absolument saisissants. Elle a réussit à peindre l'image du harcèlement scolaire et à montrer toute l'ambiguïté de la relation entre harceleur (ici, Sasuke) et harcelée (Hinata). J'encourage tout le monde à lire sa fiction, et à laisser des reviews pour que peut-être un jour, on est le droit à une suite ! :)

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**

Et bien, profitez de la vie, du soleil, de vos amis et de votre famille ! Accessoirement, vous pouvez aussi allez lire ma fiction et me laisser un petit review de rien du tout mais qui me fera grandement plaisir (même si c'est une critique, tant qu'elle est bien construite ;) en tant que "auteure" débutante !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à qui entreprend une démarche généreuse envers nous, les auteurs, et aide à établir un lien fort entre vous et nous !  
En dernier mot, enjoy

Je remercie **Vicca13** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions ainsi que Kirango Kin, Daiky et Akaineko Loufoque pour m'avoir apporter leur aide. A suivre : épisode 5 " _Gates of Madness" de_ **Enelloges**

 **A très vite et n'oubliez pas d'offrir plein de review à vos auteurs!**


	7. épisode 5

**La chronique du savant** épisode 5 : « **Gates of Madeness** » de « **Enelloges** »

Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices et très chères auteurs.

On se retrouve (enfin) pour parler d'une histoire qui a suscité beaucoup d'engouement et de retours positifs : " Gates of Madeness". Cette fan-fiction est classée Suspense/Humour ( je rajouterais crime) et compte pas moins de 15 chapitres à ce jour ( il y a de quoi s'occuper^^). C'est l'une de mes histoires préférées, je la recommande fortement. Sans plus tarder voici la présentation de ce récit par mes collègues.

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Gates of Madeness** de **Enelloges**

Sasuke, ayant un passe-temps très particulier, voit sa chère routine malmenée lorsqu'il est surpris en plein acte par l'une de ses connaissances. Que faire ? /!\ UA.

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **L'avis de Fuzhen**

Donc, pour ne pas fausser ma critique, je n'ai lu que les trois premiers chapitres, et franchement, je te dis chapeau ! Je les ais dévoré en même pas dix minutes ! Ta façon d'écrire est, je trouve, superbe. Pour ma part, tu as réussi à me happer dans l'histoire, et je ne pense que rien m'a gênée.

Les UA en général, ne sont pas très bien respecté, les caractères diffèrent donc du manga mais là, je trouve que tu t'es très bien débrouillée, surtout pour Sasuke.

Je trouve que les émotions sont très bien décrites, tu dois continuer ainsi, continuer dans cette logique-là ! Une des choses les plus importantes dans un récit, c'est que le lecteur doit vraiment _comprendre_ le personnage principal, le lecteur doit _ressentir_ les émotions du personnage, les _imaginer_ ! Pour cela, il faut narrer les pensées du personnage, narrer les émotions qu'il a, etc... Et je pense que ce que tu fais est très bien !

Il y a tout de même des petites choses à améliorer, mais je trouve que c'est déjà super. Je pense que tu aurais pu enlever les POV que tu insères dans le texte. Par exemple, POV Sasuke, ou POV Inconnu. Ce n'est bien sûr que mon avis mais je pense que ça fait un peu tâche dans un récit qui doit ressembler à une histoire, un vrai texte. Par exemple, si tu lis un livre, tu ne trouveras jamais ce mot. Tu trouveras des espaces entre les paragraphes qui peuvent signifier que l'on change de personne, ou simplement de scène. Certains auteurs de fics mettent des sortes de signes entre leurs paragraphes pour bien signifier que le nouveau morceau de texte n'a aucun rapport avec le précédent, ou seulement qu'un temps a passé.

Ensuite, il y a bien sûr quelques fautes mais ça, c'est vraiment très secondaire puisque je n'en ai vu que cinq ou six dans les trois chapitres regroupés. Pourtant, je te conseille vivement de te trouver une bêta pour corriger ces petites erreurs car sinon, certaines personnes sont gênées par cela, et la première chose à faire lorsqu'on est auteur, **_c'est de mettre à l'aise le lecteur qui va lire l'histoire !_**

Je pense aussi que tu devrais enlever les majuscules dans les dialogues, ou les grands « alleeeeeeeeez ! » que tu mets. Mettre un verbe de parole approprié peut, je pense être très bien aussi. Par exemple, le « alleeeeeeeeez » que tu as mis, peut être remplacé par un « allez ! Minauda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. ». Bon après, tu fais comme tu veux mais je trouve qu'utiliser ça est mieux que ces mots allongés que l'on ne trouve que dans les dialogues entre amis, par SMS.

Bon après, c'est à toi de voir !

Concernant ton récit, je trouve qu'il est vraiment, mais vraiment très bien. Peut-être devrais-tu développer un peu la démence de Sasuke lorsqu'il commet un meurtre. J'ai bien vu que tu as essayé, en parlant de sang, de rouge, essaye de développer encore un peu plus de choses comme ça, et ce sera parfait. Je pense vraiment que tu dois étoffer ces paragraphes-là car ils sont, je pense, la base de l'histoire, non ? Il y a bien des choses autour, mais c'est grâce à cette folie que ton histoire vit. Il faut donc que tu réussisses à bien développer ce passage pour montrer toute son importance, et l'impact qu'à eu cela sur Sasuke. De plus, Sasuke ne pense qu'à cela, c'est son _remède_.

Après, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je dois ire de plus, à part ces petites choses, il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Surtout que c'est déjà très bien narré !

.oOo.

Voici donc ma critique, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes, merci.

Fuzhen.

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **Gates of Madness (Enelloges)**

by Daiky

Alors, tout d'abord, le sujet abordé dans cette fanfiction est vraiment original. Parce qu'aller écrire une histoire avec un personnage psychopathe et sociopathe, c'est une sacrée prise de risque ! Ça me fait penser à Dexter, que je n'ai pas vu car trop violent pour moi, mais par principe j'adore quand les personnages ont des particularités psychologiques. Donc voilà, premier point, écrire sur un assassin qui est encore au lycée, c'est super original. Surtout que ça correspond assez au côté froid et réservé du Sasuke du manga.

J'ai donc beaucoup aimé la manière dont les personnages, en particulier Sasuke, étaient développés, car c'est bien travaillé et on sent les recherches sur le sujet. Dans ces trois premiers chapitres, le scénario se développe assez rapide et ça devient vite prenant et intriguant. En plus, j'aime bien l'humour qu'il y a dans cette fanfiction, un peu sombre, un peu caustique. Bref, le ton donné n'est vraiment pas mal.

Ce que je n'ai pas aimé, par contre, ce sont surtout les erreurs de formes et je trouve ça vraiment dommage. Il y a pas mal de fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de manque de mot. La ponctuation est mal maîtrisée, surtout à certains endroits, tout comme le découpage des phrases, et ça rend les choses parfois incompréhensibles. Par moment aussi, je n'ai pas compris de qui le texte parlait, particulièrement à cause de cela. Sinon, je ne suis vraiment pas fan de mettre « POV bidule » et « POV machin », parce que si c'est bien écrit pour que le lecteur comprenne, il n'y a aucun besoin d'ajouter cela.

Sinon, pour le fond, je trouve le début du chapitre 1 vraiment trop long, il faut vraiment s'accrocher et on s'ennuie. Je pense qu'il faudrait rythmer ce passage pour qu'on soit happé tout de suite par l'histoire et qu'on se dise « OMG, il faut que je continue à lire ! ». De temps en temps aussi, il y a des problèmes de rythme dans certaines phrases ou comme pour le chapitre 2 qui pour moi est assez inutile dans le sens où il ne se passe rien. Je veux dire, ça n'apporte rien de fondamental à l'histoire. Enfin, pour moi, c'est trop violent comme histoire, mais ça, ce n'est que l'avis de Daiky qui ne regarde jamais les films -12 ans !

En conclusion, c'est une fanfiction qui vaut le détour pour son originalité et pour ses personnages. Si vous aimez le côté psychologique des personnages, le sombre et le un peu violent, allez-y les yeux fermés !

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **La critique de Marya marya**

Heyheyheyy!

Voici ma critique pour Gate of Madness... Oui, c'est encore plutôt cours, je suis désolée! Et aussi, tu en a pas reparlé la dernière fois mais je fais toujours de mon mieux pour les fautes mais bon...

Tout d'abord, j'ai a-do-ré cette Fanfic, je suis littéralement tombée en amour avec!  
Le scénario est visiblement, ou plutôt, lisiblement très bien pensé et tout est très cohérent (sauf le fait que, selon moi, un tueur aurait normalement dû développer des aptitudes physiques, mais ce manque d'aptitudes est bien exploité)  
Cette fic se distingue entre autre part le fait que Naruto ni le protagoniste, ni même présent!

Aussi, quand une révélation est faite, puisque l'auteur a pris soin de placer quelques indices ici et là, c'est cohérent sans toute fois être prévisible.(enfin oui, un peu)

Ensuite l'écriture est belle est se lis bien (j'ai fini les 14 chapitre en moins de quatre jours)

Pour en revenir au choix des personnages, dans certains cas, leurs personnalités colles moyen mais elles restent cohérentes, ce qui montre une bonne maîtrise de l'œuvre de la part de l'auteur.

Par exemple à certains moments, j'aurais choisi Sakura au lieu d'Ino mais globalement, Ino est le bon choix.

C'est une excellente fic qui rejoint mon palmarès des meilleures-fic-du-monde-omg!

Le seul hic c'est que, même si ce n'est pas du déjà vu, ce n'est pas particulièrement original. Dans certains cas, c'est prévisible. On est rarement étonné par l'enchaînement des événements. Mais c'est correct, ce n'est pas ennuyeux.

Bien au contraire, l'auteur sais comment garder son lecteur intéressé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je conseille chaudement cette fanfiction pour laquelle j'ai un million d'hypothèses quand à la suite que j'attends avec impatience!

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **L'analyse de Lightnight66**

On commence avec les quelques points négatifs ou trucs à corriger, mais là, il y en a vraiment pas beaucoup.

Il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison, mais elles se raréfient plus on avance dans les chapitres. Il y a également parfois des oublis de mots et quelques confusions dans les phrases, mais rien qu'une, ou plusieurs, relecture(s) attentive(s) ne saurai(en)t corriger. Il y a aussi quelques problèmes de syntaxe et de construction mais qui sont également réglables. Ensuite, il y a quelques descriptions de scènes qui sont un peu étranges, difficiles à comprendre et imaginer, je pense notamment à la première scène dans les vestiaires.

On pourrait aussi dire que certains personnages ne sont pas assez développés ou laissés de côté, ou même que certains backgrounds et histoires sont un peu bancales ou tombent sur un cheveu sur la soupe, ou que la chronologie de certains événements (qu'ils soient antérieurs à l'histoire ou ancrés dans le présent du récit) est floue, mais c'est vraiment minime et tout cela s'améliore avec le nombre des chapitres. De plus, l'histoire n'étant pas terminée, il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombres à éclaircir.

Et concrètement, c'est...tout. Le reste est genre, bien. Vraiment bien, voire excellent, même carrément excellent.

Le style est très fluide, marquant et intense avec de courtes phrases bien construites et rythmées. Elles ont beaucoup d'impact et on arrive directement aux points importants quand il faut. Pourtant, il y a également des descriptions, suffisamment, concises mais précises et ça fait le taff. Le vocabulaire est également très bon et diversifié, bien utilisé également. Tu as fait le choix de POV externes centrés sur plusieurs personnages, majoritairement Sasuke (personnage principal oblige), et c'est très bien géré, on ne sort pas des règles du récit concernant ce style et c'est très propre. On sent parfaitement que l'histoire est maîtrisée, toutes les lignes directrices sont posées, la fin est certainement déjà écrite, toutes les histoires des personnages, ainsi que leurs futures évolutions sont déjà posées et certaines. C'est un plaisir de lire l'histoire.

Ensuite, par rapport aux personnages, excepté Sasuke et quelques autres, tu n'utilises que des personnages secondaires voire tertiaires de l'univers de Naruto et c'est extrêmement intéressant. Parce que ces personnages ne sont pas spécialement développés, de ce fait, on ne substitue pas inconsciemment le caractère des personnages originaux à ceux de ta fic, ce qui te donne beaucoup de liberté concernant l'univers que tu crée. Ainsi tu as une belle quantité de personnages ayant à peu près tous leur rôle, leur caractère et leur importance. Les secondaires ne vont pas spécialement évoluer mais les plus importants ont tout de même leurs secrets, leur histoire et leurs particularités ainsi qu'une importance selon leur impact sur les personnages principaux.

Et les persos secondaires qu'on croit tout d'abord stéréotypés et plats se révèlent bien souvent plus complexes et travaillés qu'ils le laissent entendre à la première impression.

Ensuite les personnages principaux. Ils ont une histoire très travaillée, une personnalité complexe et le plus souvent torturée. Leur développement et leur évolution est vraiment importante, marquée et passionnante. Les informations à propos de leur background sont distillées petit à petit, juste ce qu'il faut pour nous rassasier le temps d'un instant puis nous donner envie de continuer et de savoir la suite.

Les péripéties sont nombreuses et l'action est bien gérée. Le plot twist de l'histoire est classique mais excellent dans le contexte de l'histoire, surtout avec les événements extérieurs qui influencent la situation (J'essaie de pas spoil pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de l'histoire). Il y a parfois quelques petits problèmes de cohérence ou de logique, mais qui sont pour certains plus ou moins réglés dans les chapitres suivants.

Il y a du suspens, de l'humour, souvent du sarcasme ou alors de situation, le décalage entre le personnage de Sasuke, psychopathe, sociopathe, et les autres est très intéressant et soulève plein de questions par rapport à tous les personnages, à ce qu'ils sont, à l'influence de leur famille, à leur comportement en découlant, ou même des critiques du fonctionnement de la société d'aujourd'hui comme le sexisme.

Mention spéciale aux personnages de Sasuke et de Kakashi, surtout le premier, très bien travaillés, le deuxième, on en connaît pas encore tellement, mais ses deux facettes méritent notre attention. Et on retrouve un certain côté Death Note dans cette histoire entre Sasuke et Kakashi, dans les tentatives du lycéen pour échapper aux soupçons, et dans l'instinct du policier lui criant que le jeune homme est coupable, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit capable de flirter avec les limites de la légalité pour faire triompher la justice.

Le personnage de Sasuke, avec son histoire tragique et extrêmement mystérieuse, est fascinant. Tout comme Light Yagami, on ressent de la sympathie pour lui, on espère qu'il gagne, et surtout, on veut savoir qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il devienne tel qu'il est, mais également, va-t-il changer à nouveau ? Va-t-il guérir et surmonter ses problèmes ?

Pour en finir, je dirais que cette histoire est vraiment passionnante et très bonne. On a un mélange très habile entre un thriller avec une enquête policière et une histoire lycéenne avec des jeunes aux histoires différentes, mais difficiles, ce qui permet de critiquer la société actuelle, les façades des gens, l'effet de groupe, les inégalités et la discrimination/méchanceté entre les jeunes. C'est totalement une fic à lire et qui mérite plus de visibilité

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense Kirango?**

J'adore cette histoire!  
L'auteur a une manière d'écrire très propre et charmante, d'autant plus que les points de vues centrés sont ceux que je préfère.

Boileau dît un jour: "qu'en un lieu, un jour, un seul fait accomplit, tienne jusqu'à la fin le théâtre rempli". je trouve que cette citation est très bien respectée ici.

Les chapitre ne sont ni trop court, ni trop longs, commencent en accord avec le précédant et traitent d'un "sujet" à la fois, si bien qu'on a véritablement l'impression de suivre Sasuke jour après jour dans son quotidien.

La psychologie des personnage est également très intéressante; la réalité des violences scolaires et familiales, une description fidèle du portrait d'un sociopathe (les lunettes rappellent un peu ceux des vieilles séries comme esprit criminel à ses débuts, mais Sasuke n'a pas non plus trente-six solutions pour "cacher" ses émotions, du moins le croit-il), un petit syndrome de Stockholm parce que dans une bonne histoire une séquestration ne va jamais sans, et enfin les personnages ont tous une personnalité qui leur est propre et il est difficile de ne pas se détacher d'eux, même des plus "horribles".

D'ailleurs, je n'ais absolument pas eu l'impression de lire du Naruto ici, mais plutôt une véritable fiction où les personnages n'ont de Naruto que les noms. Si l'auteur présentait son histoire à un éditeur je suis sûr qu'il le soutiendrait.

Les chapitre s'enchaînent tranquillement et avec logique, ne traitent que d'un "problème" à la fois et laissent le suspense assaillir le lecteur.

A savoir que le premier chapitre nous présente Sasuke, le deuxième nous en apprend plus sur ses obsessions comme la propreté ainsi que l'amusant récurant "pourquoi mettre une robe courte en hiver et pose les bailles de la suite, le troisième instaure définitivement le cadre de l'histoire avec la découverte d'Ino, le quatrième se concentre sur les tentatives ratées de Sasuke pour pouvoir l'éliminer, le cinquième aborde enfin le passage de la fête et semble conclure le cas d'Ino, le sixième et les suivants reprennent un débit plus "calme" où Sasuke doit composer avec sa nouvelle colocataire et se disculper aux yeux de la police.

Avoir le point de vue du criminel est également un sujet peu banal et est ici utilisé avec beaucoup de soin.  
On se doute bien qu'il a vécut une enfance très traumatisante, et il s'est d'ailleurs mis à tuer en moins d'un an. Nous assistons donc à la descente aux enfers d'un jeune psychopathe en puissance, qui se découvre, qui teste ses limites, qui a des obsessions comme le ménage (je me demande d'ailleurs si il a une musique particulière attitrée comme Alex de Orange Mécanique), qui apprend de ses erreurs et qui fait face à de nombreux échecs et évènements imprévus.

Dès qu'il croit qu'il va se faire prendre, il réussi, et dès qu'il croit qu'il va réussir, on lui met des bâtons dans les roues.

Bien que je n'ai vraiment aucune sympathie ou empathie pour lui et que je souhaite que ses méfaits cessent au plus vite, je me surprend pourtant à avoir des sueurs froides à chaque fin de chapitre, signe que le scénario est particulièrement bien maîtrisé.

Les seuls points négatifs sont évidement les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, les sautes de mots et les concordances de temps, mais surtout, SURTOUT LES REPETITIONS! je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou j'ais lu les mots "ville"et "jeune fille" dans la même phrase et encore j'en oublie.

Bref cette histoire m'a particulièrement plu et je suis très curieuse de lire la suite. C'est une très belle œuvre qui peut autant se lire en "Naruto" qu'en autre chose.

Je terminerai seulement avec une petite sentence adressé à Sasuke (parce que mon côté justice m'empêche de m'attacher pleinement à des criminels) .  
Mon garçon; souviens-toi que, lorsque le mensonge prend l'ascenseur, la vérité prend l'escalier. Elle mettra du temps mais finira toujours par arriver. De même que les crimes ne restent jamais impunis éternellement.  
Un jour tu trouveras tes propres barrières, un jour ton cœur se désengluera de cette mélasse noire qui l'obscurci.

Qu'importe ton passé, qu'importe que tu aimes ça, quand les sentiments que tu fuyais reviendront, ils feront très mal.  
Après ton "Génocide", tu affronteras ton "Sans" et tu ploieras sous le poids de ton "LOVE".  
Et si ce jour ne vient pas...c'est que tu seras mort avant de l'avoir connu.

Mes amitiés, Kirango Kin.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?**

Ça faisait longtemps que je pensais à une histoire comme celle-ci, je dois avouer ne plus trop savoir le comment du pourquoi. x) Je me souviens juste que je voulais écrire quelque chose qui change de ce que l'on peut voir avec un thème assez noir.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle?**  
Je suis le genre de personne à être distraite par un rien, il suffit que j'entende quelqu'un parler pour écrire ce que la personne dit plutôt que mon histoire haha. Quand j'écris, j'écoute plutôt des musiques instrumentales (ou classiques), ou des fois de l'ASMR, pour être sûre de bien rester concentrée sur ce que j'écris.

 **Pourquoi devrait on lire cette histoire?**  
Pour me faire plaisir ? x) Pour m'encourager et m'aider à m'améliorer. C'est toujours gratifiant de savoir que l'on n'écrit pas dans le vide. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues positives comme négatives (sauf les négatives non constructives). Aussi pour voir les personnages de ce manga sous un nouvel angle (OOC), un peu plus adultes et un peu plus réel. Et aussi parce qu'il est intéressant de voir comment ça se passe du coté des "méchants". Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment méchants? Quelles sont les raisons qui les poussent à agir comme ils le font? Voir que les gens de façon générale ne sont pas, tout blanc, ni tout noir. Même si Sasuke est un criminel, il n'est pas "tout noir" et le policier n'est pas "tout blanc" non plus. On aime voir le policier arrêter le coupable d'un crime mais quand on connaît mieux le coupable que le policier vers qui va tendre plutôt notre amitié?

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**  
Je ne sais pas trop, on ne peut jamais être vraiment objectif sur sa propre histoire. Peut-être le style atypique (?) mélange de suspens et d'humour (noir) malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) je n'arrivais pas me détacher de l'humour, ce qui donne... ça x) Peut-être sa trame narrative, un peu différente de ce que l'on peut voir habituellement, on ne verra pas un héros courageux, aux bonnes mœurs et avec des valeurs, prêt à tout pour sauver/aider ses amis, l'amour de sa vie. Ici, on verra un anti-héros, criminel de surcroît, incapable d'aimer, qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à abandonner ses "amis" pour s'en sortir. Un homme qui n'a pas d'honneur, ni de dignité, ne pense qu'à lui. Et on se demande : "Comment une histoire qui prend en héros un personnage aussi mauvais peut finir ?" Et bien, c'est une excellente question et je vous invite à venir lire la réponse !

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**  
Je dirais peut-être le caractère Sasuke, qui est tellement hermétique qu'il est plutôt difficile d'écrire, non seulement son ressenti (puisqu'il n'en à pas vraiment), mais aussi celui des autres. Il a beaucoup de mal à interpréter ce que pensent/ressentent les autres, il dira simplement qu'il les trouve "étranges" ou "bizarres". Ce qui provoque un style bien différent et qui change radicalement de ce dont on a l'habitude, c'est l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouve le personne principal (être amoureux, triste du départ de quelqu'un, etc). Généralement, cet état émotionnel attire les lecteurs pour savoir ce qu'il l'a rendu dans cet état, etc. Une sorte d'identification du lecteur au personnage mais on ne peut pas vraiment s'identifier à quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**  
Je sais pas trop, entre Sasuke qui est largué et ne comprend pas les autres ce qui donne des situations de quiproquos assez drôles alors que ce n'est absolument pas son intention. Shion, qui est le cliché le plus cliché de tous les clichés qu'il existe au monde de la lycéenne casse-pied insupportable pourrie gâtée à tel point que ça en devient drôle, ou bien Ino qui semble être totalement à coté de la plaque et vivre dans un autre monde loin du réel, je ne sais pas.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**  
Bien sûr ! Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir où je vais, avancer dans le flou. Et il est beaucoup simple d'écrire et de poster des chapitres régulièrement quand on a une idée de ce qui va se passer. J'aime bien aussi placer par ci, par là, des indices sur les événements qui vont arriver dans les chapitres suivants, bien cachés. Et quand la vérité tombe que les lecteurs se disent "ah mais oui, c'était évident".  
Même si le dernier chapitre est loiiiiin d'être écrit, je sais comment vont se passer les choses. Je n'aime pas forcer l'inspiration et je préfère avoir le temps pour penser et élaborer au mieux un scénario fluide et logique. Au moment d'écrire, je rajoute toujours des choses qui n'étaient pas prévues au départ mais généralement, elles ne changent en rien l'histoire.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**  
Il y en a beaucoup trop! Sur le fandom Naruto : Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'elles écrivent ensemble: 2 de leurs fanfictions sont dans mon top 5 !

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**  
Il y en a aussi beaucoup, sur le fandom Naruto, beaucoup de fanfictions se battent en duel mais je dirais en premier: "Être une peste, les leçons d'Ino Yamanaka" de Lolita Queen. J'aime beaucoup le personnage qu'elle fait d'Ino mais ce que je préfère ce sont les combats de pouvoirs au sein du lycée. On ne parle pas des intérêts habituels des lycéens, l'amour, les bonnes notes, avoir des amis, etc. On parle d'avoir le pouvoir, de manipulation et de complots, des apparences,... Sinon en ce moment, je lis : "le porc et le cabot" de Mael Galant, le prochain chapitre sort dans longtemps mais j'attends la suite avec impatience !

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**  
Merci de me lire et j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à le faire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce qui a été écrit et de ce qui va se passer selon vous !

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Dadetine** : Coucou à toi aussi. Ravie que tu as trouvé une histoire à ton goût, "L'impératrice" a eut de bonne critique. J'espère que d'autres d'histoires te plairont.

 **Vicca13** : Eh bien je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est merci ^^. Tes mots me touchent et au nom de tous mes associés qui ont pris part au projet , je te remercie. Je suis content que tu soit satisfaite de l'aide qu'on a essayé de t'apporter et je lirai ta réécriture avec intérêt. Bonne continuation.

 **E** : Pffff. Franchement je commence à en avoir marre de me justifier ici et là. Je voulais te faire une réponse complète mais après avoir relu entièrement ton commentaire cela ne vaut pas la peine. Parce que ton message est là juste pour te plaindre de ne pas avoir était sélectionné, que tu le postes anonymement (manque de courage?) , que tes arguments sont fallacieux et que tu n'as rien compris au but de mon projet. J'ai déjà expliqué le contexte dans lequel j'ai créé cette chronique, mais il y a aussi un aspect personnel.

La langue française n'est pas ma langue maternelle, mais avec de l'aide et de la volonté , je l'ai apprise en 2 ans ( je fais encore quelques fautes à l'écrit cependant ^^). L'un des buts de ce projet et d'aider à mon tour ce qui ont beaucoup de chose à dire sur le fond mais peine sur la forme.

Voici donc ma réponse:

1) Tu commences ton message par critiquer mon profil, j'ai envie de dire why not? Mais cela n'a aucun intérêt , et aucun rapport avec la chronique ( ce n'est même pas moi qui a écrit le message dont tu parles pour te dire).

2) Effectivement, je suis le savant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gène , ça s'appelle :" La chronique du savant" quoi de plus normal de poster ça sur mon profil( à la rigueur je pourrais comprendre si mes associés m'en faisaient la remarque, mais là...) En fin tu es de mauvaise foie, tu dis que Kirango kin est une inconnue mais:

a) Elle est présentée dés l'épisode 0

b) Elle est présente sur mon profil ainsi que tous mes autres associés

c) Son aide m'a était indispensable, avec tout ce qu'elle a fait je trouve ça réducteur voir insultant de la qualifier de " personne inconnue"

3) Tu fais une critique d'une critique c'est déjà pas mal mais le pire c'est que tu n'a pas lu la fanfiction en question. Dans cette analyse je parlai de cohérence, des fautes, de son scénario ainsi que de la mise en place de son intrigue. C'était purement objectif.

4) Ce ne sont pas les mêmes auteurs, seul J'men est cité deux fois. Pour la sélection, c'est simple je sélectionne des histoires et je reçois des propositions( Un prof pas si charmant est une demande de lecteur et Un duo presque parfait est un choix).J'ai envoyé exactement 55 demandes seulement la moitié m'a répondu. Enfin comme je disais tu n'as pas compris le but de mon projet. Aller demander aux auteurs importants pour qu'ils nous fassent de la pub? Aucun intérêt. Je ne cherche pas de la popularité, des follow, etc... je ne cherche qu'à présenter des histoires que je trouve digne d'intérêt et de qualité.

Je sélectionne les histoires qui sont plus ou moins intéressante (voire excellente) mais qui manque de visibilité ainsi que les histoires qui ont du potentiel mais qui souffrent de quelques problèmes sur la forme ou le fond.

5) Je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas de ce que je ne connais pas, j'ai personnellement parlé à tout les auteurs qui sont présentés dans ma chronique et chaque personne ayant travaillé sur les épisodes a étudié avec minutie toutes les fanfictions analysées.

 **StrayCat** : Rassures toi, Vicca13 ne risque rien, son récit est M. Elle est en conformité avec les règles du site. Un viol n'est pas automatiquement MA tout dépend de comment il est décrit. Après entre nous, M ou MA cela ne fait aucune différence, ces récits sont libre d'accès donc en infraction avec la loi française sur la protection des mineurs.

* * *

Je remercie **Enelloges** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions ainsi que Kirango Kin, Daiky , Fuzhen, Marya Marya et Lightnight66 pour m'avoir apporté leur aide. A suivre : épisode 5 "Un prof pas si charmant _de_ **J'men baleck**

 **A très vite et n'oubliez pas d'offrir plein de review à vos auteurs!**


	8. épisode 6

**La chronique du savant** épisode 6 : « **Un prof pas si charmant** » de « **J'men baleck** »

Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices et très chères auteurs.

On se retrouve pour la présentation d'une histoire que j'ai pris énormément plaisir à lire. C'est certainement l'histoire avec le plus de potentiel. Elle classé catégorie surnaturel humour mais on pourrait rajouter fantastique et suspens. Elle compte pour l'instant huit chapitres, de quoi combler pas mal de nuits blanches. Sans plus tarder voici la présentation de ce récit par mes collègues et moi-même.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Un prof pas si charmant** de **J'men baleck**

Naruto est un élève de la classe sept, une classe bien particulière où sont réunis des adolescents qui possèdent des facultés incroyable dont ils ignorent la provenance. Il est perturbateur et arrogant et a pour passe-temps préféré de rendre complément fou ses profs. Plus d'une dizaine de profs sont déjà tombés sous ses ruses. Mais le nouveau prof qui va se présenter à lui joue dans une toute autre catégorie. Avec son aide et celle de beaucoup d'autres il va en apprendre plus sur lui, sur ses origines et le monde qui l'entoure. Plongez dans cette histoire où s'entremêle fantastique, surnaturelle, problème de société le tout avec humour.

Notre héros ignore encore tout de l'incroyable destin qui lui ait réservé.

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Le premier chapitre constitue une entrée en matière intéressante. Les bases sont posées, le contexte est bien défini, et on a l'impression que l'auteur souhaite nous emmener à travers une histoire sans prise de tête où l'humour prédomine.

Bref, commençons par le fond :

On fait connaissance avec un Naruto tombeur et un brin (euphémisme) narcissique, qui se présente et place le contexte : dans un lycée, une classe infernale qui sème la terreur parmi les profs et dont les élèves posséderaient d'étranges facultés. Cette dernière mention apporte un côté intrigant à la fic. Les facultés en question s'inspirent de leurs aptitudes de ninja. Reste à voir l'utilité et l'importance que cet aspect prendra dans la suite de l'histoire.

Au total, une douzaine de personnages sont présentés dans la première moitié du chapitre, ce qui peut faire beaucoup si on souhaite retenir la place et les particularités de chacun. Du coup, certains se perdent dans la masse au profit des trois ou quatre qui interviennent le plus, ce qui peut être dommage. Il faut souligner aussi que la plupart d'entre eux, à commencer par Naruto, sont totalement OOC.

Le flash-back, au milieu du chapitre, apporte une touche intéressante car il dévoile le modus operandi des élèves pour faire craquer les profs, et met en valeur la redoutable efficacité de leur stratégie. Le côté « terrible » de la classe ressort dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui donne plus de poids à la description que fait Naruto précédemment.

Et c'est là que l'élément perturbateur arrive : Sasuke, nouveau prof qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et n'hésite pas à clasher chaque élève. Soit un adversaire tout désigné pour Naruto et son ego surdimensionné. Le chapitre s'achève d'ailleurs sur une joute verbale entre les deux et une déclaration de guerre qui promettent encore bien des conflits passionnants... Un choix de fin judicieux, qui peut donner envie au lecteur de s'aventurer dans les chapitres suivants pour suivre la bataille avec intérêt (et avec une bonne portion de pop-corn !)

Passons à la forme, maintenant :

La première impression qui en ressort est assez déroutante, car on se trouve face à une typographie plutôt particulière. La narration est en caractères gras, tandis que les dialogues sont en caractères normaux, ce qui est un peu perturbant. Étant donné que les dialogues sont signalés par la ponctuation adéquate, la police en gras n'est pas nécessaire, d'autant plus que les paragraphes sont assez courts et que les répliques s'enchaînent assez vite pour que le lecteur s'y retrouve facilement.

Le niveau de langue familier choisi ici est en totale adéquation avec le style de la fic et le personnage de Naruto. On en ressent d'autant plus le sarcasme omniprésent. Niveau orthographe, les fautes restent assez exceptionnelles, et ne gênent pas vraiment la lecture.

Le style est fluide, simple, et se lit assez facilement. En revanche, ce qui est gênant, c'est que dans la narration, on trouve parfois des temps du passé (le fameux duo passé simple/imparfait) et des temps du présent (je ne prends pas en compte les pensées de Naruto où là, l'utilisation du présent est tout à fait logique). Le mieux serait de choisir soit le passé, soit le présent, et de s'y tenir tout au long de la fic.

Juste une petite incohérence dans le chapitre suivant : puisqu'on se retrouve dans la tête de Sasuke, on ne peut pas, techniquement, connaître les pensées des autres personnages (à moins qu'il soit télépathe, qui sait, s'il a un don comme ses élèves...)

Le second chapitre s'inscrit dans la lignée du premier, avec un changement de taille : une petite virée dans la tête d'un Sasuke imbuvable et méprisant à souhait pendant la première partie du chapitre. Il se retrouve à nouveau face à sa classe déjantée, où on voit une fois de plus le côté dérangé de certains élèves.

Une fois de plus, les conflits sont présents, mais entre les élèves, cette fois, avec l'introduction d'un OC pas commode du tout.

Quant au troisième chapitre, il tranche radicalement avec le précédent. Si le fil conducteur est toujours là, la fic gagne cependant en profondeur, en délaissant un peu l'humour pour véhiculer un message de tolérance bienvenu. On rentre dans une phase plus violente de la fic, qui va de pair avec le sujet abordé : le harcèlement scolaire lié aux différences.

Bref, plus sérieusement, puisque les premiers chapitres ont des dialogues type roman, il faudrait faire pareil avec les suivants. Ça perturberait beaucoup moins le lecteur, et c'est plus agréable à lire.

Dans l'ensemble, c'est une histoire avec un bon potentiel de rigolade, qui promet des moments sympas pour un lecteur à la recherche d'évasion. Vous aimez le sarcasme, la bonne répartie et tout ce qui est déjanté ? Le OOC ne vous dérange pas ? Foncez !

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **L'avis du Savant**

 **Un prof pas si charmant**

Alors alors, par où commencer ? Tout d'abord il faut savoir que je n'avais pas l'intention de donner mon avis sur cette histoire, l'auteur étant un ami, je dispose de quelques spoil concernant la suite de l'histoire (rien de bien méchant je vous rassure). Mais après avoir lu certains commentaires et quelques critiques j'ai eu envie de déclaré ce que je pensais de cette fan-fiction. C'est ma deuxième critique, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus long que la précédente ^^

Commençons par le chapitre 1

Dés les premières lignes on sait que cette histoire va nous faire rire. Un petit extrait :

« **Ah mais j'oublié ! Je n'ai même pas présenté ma classe. Alors elle est organisée en trois rangées de quatre. Le premier rang est celui de mes groupies, ouep elles me kiffent toutes mais comment leur en vouloir, je suis si beau. Dans l'ordre il y a l'intello aux cheveux roses tagada et à la force herculéenne que je nomme Sakura Haruno, la seule dont je me rappelle le nom de famille. En même temps elle me pourchasse depuis la maternelle, je vais lui faire un petit coucou sinon elle risque d'être triste ou même pire carrément de se suicider.**

«- Salut Sakura.

\- La ferme ! »

 **Vous voyez elle est raide dingue de moi. Ensuite, à coté il y a Hinata la gosse de riche aux yeux tout blancs, elle est intelligente mais un peu timide.** **»**

Le personnage principal de l'histoire, un Naruto plus arrogant et égocentrique que jamais, comme nous le montre l'extrait, ce présente à nous et nous informe sur les bases de l'histoire. On apprend donc que c'est un lycéen et qu'il fait parti d'une classe spéciale, la classe sept. Cette classe se distingue par le fait qu'elle regroupe des élèves aux mystérieuses facultés aux origines inconnues, par son système d'enseignement original (un prof pour toutes les matières) mais surtout par le fait que les adolescents fassent vivre un véritable cauchemar à leur professeur.

Ainsi nôtre héros se vante du nombre ahurissant de prof déjà tombés sous ses ruses. Il compte d'ailleurs faire de même avec le nouveau prof qui est sensé arriver sous peu. La présentation de la classe continue tout en humour et dialogue à la sauce J'men baleck, plus elle avance plus on se rend compte que la plupart des élèves sont complètement barge à commencer par Neji et Sai.

La présentation de la classe se termine par les amis proches du héros. Dans l'ordre il y a :

\- Kiba le fan de chien à l'odorat hyper développé, son meilleur ami pas très futé mais super sympa.

\- Shikamaru le super intello « qui aime étaler ses connaissances ».

\- Et enfin Gaara le fou (qui m'a fait hurler de rire !) qui est bête et qui porte apparemment tout comme le héros une divinité démoniaque « au fond de lui ».

On poursuit le chapitre avec un flash back qui nous dévoile comment les élèves s'en prennent à leur professeur. On remarque toute l'ingéniosité machiavélique de Naruto lorsqu'il s'agit de se débarrasser de ses enseignants.

Enfin, le nouveau prof fait son apparition ( Je ne dirais pas de qui il s'agit mais certains ont déjà une petite idée ^^). Rapidement il met les points sur les i d'un grand nombre d'élèves à coup de punch line et remarques aussi désopilantes que violente.s Il montre qui est le patron et dit clairement qu'il n'a rien avoir avec les autres profs qu'ils ont terrassés.

Le chapitre se termine comme la si bien dit Rozenn par une joute verbale entre Naruto et son nouveau prof. C'est donc par une déclaration de guerre qui laisse envisager d'autres affrontements verbaux que se conclu se chapitre 1. C'est une fin très bien coupée pour ma part.

On passe au chapitre 2

Ce chapitre commence le lendemain. Il est en deux parties. Un gros changement pour la première partie, Sasuke, le nouveau prof de la classe sept (vous aviez devinez ?) est en charge de la narration. On découvre un peu plus de sa personnalité, c'est le genre de personnage écrit à la Doctor House, à savoir : antipathique, humour cassant, humour noir et très sarcastique. Bref vous allez adorer le détester. On s'attarde également sur le reste de la classe, les personnages secondaires mais qui arrive à se démarquer.

Puis vient la deuxième partie. Notre héros qui a reprit la narration, et sa Dream team sont en retard et discutent d'un moyen pour se débarrasser de leur nouvel adversaire. Le chapitre se poursuit avec l'humour et la romance secrète de certain au centre de l'action. Puis Naruto entend un bruit aux toilettes et s'empresse de s'y rendre suivit par ses acolytes. Là il assiste au passage à tabac d'un élève. Le chapitre se termine sur cette scène qui ne présage rien de bon.

Le dernier chapitre tranche complètement avec les autres. L'atmosphère est plus sérieuse, beaucoup plus noire. Le chapitre nous présente quatre nouveaux personnages : Akihide, ses deux « larbins »les jumeaux Luke et Léoh et Kohonamaru.

Ce chapitre nous montre l'homophobie sous l'une de ses formes les plus terribles. Il est particulièrement bien écrit et on ressent parfaitement les émotions de chacun, aussi bien la haine et le dégout d'Akihide, le doute de Naruto où la détermination de Konohamaru à affirmer sa différence. On assiste ensuite un affrontement d'idée entre Shikamaru qui prône la tolérance avec un discours très LGBT et Akihide qui dit que l'homophobie est un péché qui doit être punit par la mort. J'ai particulièrement aimé ce passage surtout la partie d'Akihide. J'ai constaté avec horreur que ce personnage est très vrai. Akihide ne se contente pas de dire « être gay c'est mal », non il exprime clairement sa pensé avec une argumentation bien construite. Il se sert entre autre du livre lévitique (un ancien livre qui parle de religion) comme beaucoup d'autres dans la vie réelle pour donner du crédit à sa parole. Mais Shikamaru s'est bien défendu.

Le chapitre se termine avec un combat entre la « Dream team » de la classe sept et le groupe d'Akihide, laissant Naruto en très mauvaise posture.

Sur le fond : Je le redis, c'est l'histoire avec le plus de potentiel. J'ai lu tout les chapitres et je tire mon chapeau à l'auteur. Plus on avance plus l'univers devient sérieux tout en gardant cette humour qui fait sa force. On approche divers sujets tel que l'homophobie, le racisme où l'identité sexuelle tout en continuant l'histoire. On n'en apprend également plus sur l'histoire de la classe et se qui les a poussés à s'attaquer à leurs professeurs. Il y a aussi pleins de personnages intrigants qui font leur entré et qu'on a hâte de découvrir. Ce que j'adore c'est le changement de point de vue qui passe de Naruto à Sasuke ainsi que le quatrième mur régulièrement explosé.

Après l'intrigue bien qu'entrainante, est assez lente mais original et tout s'enchaîne bien. Certains se sont dit que l'histoire ce focaliserait sur comment Naruto expulserait Sasuke mais ce n'est pas ça. Pour moi plus que la rivalité Naruto/Sasuke le point centrale de l'histoire c'est leur pouvoir, c'est ça le point important. D'ailleurs avec le chapitre sept on voit bien que Naruto n'a rien contre Sasuke, c'est plutôt ce qu'il représente le problème.

Sur la forme :

Il y a quelques fautes mais ce sont plus des coquilles, en soit rien de dérangeant. La description est parfois lourde mais on voit une amélioration. On sent que l'auteur se cherche un peu, l'évolution du chapitre 1 au tout dernier est flagrante (dans le bon sens). Il y a aussi des erreurs de règles ( les tirets etc..) et parfois on a du mal à savoir qui parle, sans oublier quelques répétitions. Son style est simple, facile à lire et le langage choisit est toujours adapté selon les personnages.

Conclusion :

C'est une fan-fiction avec une intrigue lente mais originale et prenante. L'humour est rarement absent mais sait se retirer pour traité des sujets plus sérieux. Il y a énormément de personnages (12 plus les OC) c'est à la fois un point fort :

\- On peut voir des perso comme Chôji, Lee, Tenten où Sai, Temari (juste citer pour l'instant) qui ne sont pas toujours présent dans la plus part des fictions du Fandom Naruto.

\- Il y a aussi plein de Oc intrigants dont beaucoup auront un grand rôle à jouer.

Et un point faible, pour l'instant ils sont bien gérés mais certains sont plus mis en avant que d'autres (la dream team) et manquent de développement. C'est dommage car les personnages de Chôji , Neji et Lee mériteraient plus d'attention. Mais je pense que l'auteur s'en chargera après.

Voilà voilà j'espère vous avoir donné envie de lire cette histoire

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **Un prof pas si charmant :** **L'analyse de Lightnight66**

Pour commencer, cette fic a beaucoup de potentiel, il y a plein de points positifs, mais qui ont tous leurs défauts et leurs problèmes.

Tu dis toi-même que la plus grande qualité de ta fic est son humour, et c'est vrai, c'est vraiment drôle. Il y a de l'humour sous toutes formes et de tous types, du coup, je trouve certaines blagues parfois un peu bateau, un peu gamines. Mais j'ai plusieurs fois rigolé franchement en lisant les chapitres? Les enchaînements de punch line entre Naruto et Sasuke, les comiques de situation avec Gaara et Shikamaru, c'était vraiment pas mal.

Ensuite, un autre grande caractéristique de ta fic est son aspect moralisateur (attention, pas dans le mauvais sens). Tu abordes des thèmes très sérieux et importants, et de la bonne manière. Tu critiques ouvertement la société actuelle et ses vices, tout en prêchant la tolérance, l'acceptation et la réflexion. Et c'est très bien. Par contre, ce n'est pas super super subtil. Voire pas du tout, et le fait qu'on ait des chapitres presque intégralement consacré à cela peut tout autant être très intéressant que desservir le propos. Par exemple, lors du combat face à Akihide, je n'avais plus l'impression de lire une histoire, mais plus une explication dans un débat sur la cause LGBT, pareil lors du moment avec Konohamaru.

C'est très bien de vouloir parler de ces sujets et d'essayer de faire prendre conscience à un maximum de gens leur importance, mais tout concentrer de cette manière à un moment, puis passer à un autre combat, c'est pas forcément la meilleure méthode. Y mettre plus de subtilité, montrer que les personnages «différents» sont en fait tout à fait normaux aussi par des actions simples tout au long de l'histoire, ça aura plus d'impact sur le long terme, je pense.

Parce que, un autre problème ici est que ceux qui portent les accusations sont totalement diabolisés, c'est presque cliché, alors qu'en vrai, les gens racistes, homophobes ou sexistes ont juste mal été éduqués et ne sont pas totalement mauvais. On a cependant cette sorte de rédemption chez Akihide qui était possédé par ses démons lorsqu'il a agressé Konohamaru.

Ensuite, par rapport à ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on tend vers un rapport très manichéen entre les protagonistes et les antagonistes. Excepté pour Leo, lui, il est vraiment mystérieux et intéressant, et Akihide, ainsi que son groupe de potes. Il faudrait essayer de nuancer un peu, par exemple, même s'ils font partie d'une secte religieuse, Henry et Ryo sont vraiment présentés comme mauvais et idiots. Par contre, leur chef, François, promet d'être intéressant.

Mais pour nos personnages issus de Naruto, c'est assez complexe, ils sont d'abord présentés comme des monstres, on les voit se comporter plutôt mal, puis en fait, ils apparaissent comme des justiciers (même thème que dans Naruto, pas de problème), ce qui me perturbe, c'est la différence de comportement qu'ils ont en classe et en-dehors de la classe. Sinon, ces personnages sont vraiment intéressants et ils semblent tous avoir leur rôle (on a pas vraiment vu assez les autres pour se faire une idée, à par pour les Messengers de l'Éternel, c'est les méchants), il n'y a que Naruto que je trouve encore assez flou et paradoxal, Kiba est sympathique, marrant et simple, Gaara est cool, il essaie de changer, de s'améliorer, Shikamaru est le meilleur, et les autres personnages sont pour l'instant des comic relief, on a pas encore assez d'informations sur eux pour les juger vraiment.

Par rapport au scénario et à l'univers, c'est intéressant, on sent que t'as l'histoire en tête, que tu sais où tu vas avec tout le setup que tu mets en place, ainsi que la foule de personnages introduits. D'ailleurs, il commence à en avoir vraiment pas mal et ils sont tous très rapidement introduits, c'est parfois un peu dur à suivre. L'univers semble lui étendu, travaillé, complet et complexe, on en apprend peu à peu sur lui, mais pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu perdu avec le mélange de l'univers réel et des éléments fictionnels, mais je suis sûr que les explications viendront après.

Finalement, je voulais revenir sur la façon dont tu lances l'histoire, personnellement, j'y vois une inspiration d'Assasination Classroom, on plonge directement dans le quotidien des personnages, qui sont des élèves particuliers, considérés comme mauvais, mais au fond, ce sont des gens normaux. Ils sont parqués dans la classe des paria, et on arrive avec eux à la rencontre de l'élément perturbateur : l'arrivée du nouveau professeur qui se présente dès le début comme un obstacle insurmontable pour eux. Il y a aussi les «leaders» du lycée qui sont extrêmement arrogants et qui les traitant vraiment mal, etc. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne technique qui permet de présenter les personnages tout en commençant directement l'action, et ça colle bien avec l'univers que t'as choisi.

Maintenant, ça va être vraiment des remarques sur le style, la technique, bref, la forme, alors qu'auparavant, c'était plus centré sur le fond.

Du coup, un des vrais problèmes sur ce plan là est la différenciation de la description des actions et celle des pensées des personnages. C'est très important, d'autant plus que tu as choisi d'opter pour un récit avec des POV internes, même s'il y a des externes, comme quand on a la rencontre avec la secte catho. Dans les premiers chapitres, c'est parfois difficile de faire la différence entre la description d'une scène et ce que penses Naruto ou Sasuke par exemple, surtout dans le chapitre deux, où tu présentes même les pensées des autres personnages alors qu'on est dans le POV Naruto, ça marche pas ça. Même avec la réécriture, ça reste un peu fouillis, par contre, ça s'améliore nettement dans les derniers chapitres, du coup, continue comme ça !

Ensuite, il y a l'utilisation de mots ou d'expressions japonaises. Là, non. Juste non, ça se fait pas, la langue française est l'une des plus riches du monde, et même s'il y a des concepts propres à la langue japonaise qui sont intraduisibles, il faut déjà être imprégné de cette culture pour bien les comprendre, les mettre en japonais sert à rien.

Pour l'utilisation de la vulgarité, il y a pas de problèmes tant que c'est utilisé pour servir une cause ou que c'est dans le thème de l'histoire. Il faut juste bien l'utiliser.  
Puis, par rapport, à l'orthographe/conjugaison/syntaxe/grammaire, il y a quelques coquilles, mais ça continue de s'améliorer au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avancent, sinon, petite remarque syntaxique, pas de tiret lors du premier dialogue quand tu utilises les guillemets. Cependant, au niveau de la ponctuation, c'est pas fou, les virgules, c'est important.

Finalement, là, ça être un lien forme/fond. L'histoire donne une impression de vitesse, presque de précipitation, mais je pense que c'est à cause de la prédominance des dialogues sur la description. Il y en a très peu et elle est parfois casée dans les incises (les petites parties de phrases accrochées aux dialogues), l'aspect et l'étude mentale et psychologique des personnages sont même parfois traités dans ces incises au lieu de paragraphes propres portant sur ces sujets. Il faut vraiment essayer de faire plus de descriptions, ça te permettra également de plus poser tes idées et de faire avancer le scénario.

Puis, il y a un petit truc marrant, c'est dans les paragraphes en gras lors des POV de Naruto et Sasuke, ces deux personnages brisent assez souvent le 4e mur, c'est sympathique, ça ajoute un trait d'humour et ça permet de garder les lecteurs impliqués. Cependant, ça dénote un autre problème, c'est que, parfois, au lieu de raconter une histoire dans laquelle tes personnages interagissent et véhiculent des idées, tu parles directement à travers tes personnages et ça se sent un peu trop.

Pour conclure, c'est une fanfic avec beaucoup de potentiel, beaucoup d'humour qui peut toucher un public très large, avec beaucoup d'idées intéressantes et importantes qui ne demandant qu'à être développées. Le setup important dès le début montre que les grandes lignes de l'histoire et de l'univers sont déjà posées et qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, beaucoup de personnages tous différentes, on espère juste que tu réussiras à tous les gérer.

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **La critique de Marya marya**

Je ne sais pas de quelle façon j'étais supposé envoyer ma chronique... Mais dans l'immédiat tout ce que je peux faire c'est de l'écrire directement dans le Mail. Alors voilà et je vais faire mon possible mais il y a de fortes chances pour que mon texte soit bourré de fautes (moi et la grammaire...) donc, désolé d'avance et j'espère que ce sera correct.

Tout d'abord,

Quand j'ai lu la description de la fanfiction, je m'attendais à une histoire légère et rigolote, et c'est effectivement le cas des six premiers chapitres, bien qu'ils soient accompagnés de certains moments plus profonds assez agréables.

J'men a confié qu'en cour d'écriture il avait décidé de changer de style si on peut dire, et d'aller vers une fanfic beaucoup plus profonde. Il a aussi affirmé que le chapitre sept est un chapitre charnière.

Ça ce voit, à mon sens, trop.

Et c'est le principal défaut que je trouve à cette œuvre: le style de scénario change trop radicalement.

Ça donne une impression de brouillon, comme si j'men écrivait sans plan, ou du moins, pas avant quelques chapitres.

Dans la première partie, c'est juste l'histoire sympathique de Naruto qui veut faire décoller son prof, mais dans la deuxième la guerre Sasuke **X** Naruto n'est pratiquement plus présente.

À mon sens, on perd l'intrigue principale.  
Un autre gros point négatif: les personnages. Les personnalités concordent plus ou moins avec ceux du manga original et durant un chapitre presqu'entier j'men nous présente et nous décris plusieurs nouveaux perso.

Honnêtement, je trouve ces descriptions lourdes et ardues à comprendre. Pas qu'elles soient mal écrites, mais elles sont nombreuses et très concentrées.

Je n'ai pas suivi grand chose du dernier chapitre.

Dernier hic, le style de mise en page (et même d'écriture) change beaucoup d'un chapitre a l'autre mais ça à la limite, j'men baleck (aller, avouez que j'suis drôle)

Bon, c'est tout pour les points négatifs (enfin).

Bien que j'ai ciblé jusqu'à maintenant que des points négatifs, cette fic a aussi de nombreux points positifs.

Par exemple l'histoire dévastatrice qui est malheureusement de moins en moins présent et la capacité de l'auteur à gérer plusieurs personnages ayant tous une personnalité différente.

Autre point positif, lors des premiers chapitres, les scènes plus profondes se fondait bien et ne clachaient pas trop avec le reste de l'histoire.

Et surtout, le gros point positif, bien que ce soit une school fic, c'est très original. Il y a pas ou peu de déjà vu et ce n'est pas du tout une histoire cliché.

Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis et bien que j'ai cité principalement les défauts que je lui trouve, "un prof pas si charmant" mérite d'être lu avec attention.

 **°...°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°.°.°.°..°..°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°..°.°..°.°.°...°**

 **Un prof pas si charmant (j'men baleck)**

by Daiky

Alors, comment commencer. Déjà que c'est à cause de « j'men » que je me retrouve à faire des critiques ici. ^^ Mais bref, tu l'auras voulu, ne viens pas te plaindre après (=D), alors voici mon avis sur ton histoire :

Il s'agit donc d'une school fic, ce qui n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais que j'ai pris quand même plaisir à lire. Tout d'abord pour l'humour, parce que franchement il y a de ces trucs à tomber de la chaise (comme Gaara qui tombe à cause de sa gourde, je l'imaginais très bien ^^). Le pire, je crois, c'est Sasuke. J'adore son personnage, et le fait qu'il lise des magazines people, ça m'a tué ! Le fait qu'on ressente l'enthousiasme de Naruto ou le sarcasme de Sasuke quand on est dans leur point de vue, c'est vraiment bien fait, surtout que ça colle bien à leur caractère dans le manga. Il y a un côté absurde qui illustre bien le ton des mangas, je trouve.

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'univers développé. Parce que ce n'est pas une simple school fic, et qu'il y a pas mal d'éléments surnaturels, en partie tirés du manga de base. C'est sympa d'avoir les personnages qui conservent leurs pouvoirs. Aussi, tout ce qui est développé à partir de la religion, des Élus, etc., c'est vraiment intéressant et ça donne envie de connaître la suite (j'ai lu les six chapitres disponibles, c'est que ça m'a intéressé ^^).

Sinon, je sais que « jm'en » aime bien développer des histoires pour montrer l'homophobie, les injustices, etc. Je trouve ça vraiment cool d'avoir des histoires engagées sur ce sujet, parce que c'est aussi un sujet qui me tient à cœur, et j'adore particulièrement le personnage de Konohamaru. ^^ Par contre, je trouve que ces passages auraient pu être mieux écrits. Les dialogues des personnages (comme les tirades de Shikamaru par exemple) ne sont vraiment pas fluides et spontanés. À certains moments, on perd beaucoup le côté « naturel » des personnages et ça devient très textuel et on a l'impression de lire un bouquin… La différence entre le ton léger et l'écriture simpliste du reste de l'histoire tranchent énormément avec ces passages-là. Ça plombe toutet, franchement, c'est vraiment très dommage. En plus, dans un dialogue, mettre « de plus », « par conséquent » ou « néanmoins », sérieusement… Je sais que c'est pour montrer le langage plus soutenu parce qu'ils sont plus « intelligents », mais franchement, non… Ça ne le fait vraiment pas. Ça reste un dialogue, pas une description, ça doit être hyper fluide !

Dans les choses négatives, il y a un gros problème avec la ponctuation (il manque plein de virgules, déjà) et quelques fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu repérer. J'ai également un souci avec le fait que le texte, autre que les dialogues, soit en gras. Je n'aime vraiment pas les changements de police de ce genre qui ne servent strictement à rien ! Si on maîtrise son écriture (ce qui est le cas ici, en plus…), le lecteur n'est pas perdu et on n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'artifices ! C'est comme ceux qui écrivent « POV » pour mettre les points de vue des personnages… Je trouve que ce genre de procédés reflètent simplement l'ignorance et l'incompétence des auteurs… (même si en vrai ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ce qui transparaît au premier abord). Après, ce n'est pas le cas ici parce que « j'men » maîtrise ça très bien, d'où le fait que je trouve ça dommage de mettre en gras le texte. En plus, ça fait mal aux yeux ! (Si, si, je t'assure, j'men ! ^^)

Ensuite, je ne sais pas si c'est le style dans une histoire humoristique (parce que je n'en lis que très rarement), mais je trouve que les personnages manquent de sentiments. On a du mal à voir leurs émotions, surtout dans les premiers chapitres, parce que ce n'est pas assez détaillé. Du coup, je trouve qu'on met du temps à s'attacher aux personnages. En plus, à certains moments, je n'ai vraiment pas compris qui parlait ou qui pensait, et c'est très dérangeant. En parlant de description, celles qui sont faites des personnages sont vraiment trop longues… On ne balance pas tout un paragraphe pour détailler une personne (cheveux, taille, vêtements, yeux, caractère…). Sérieux, ça fait trop d'informations d'un coup ! En plus, à un moment, plusieurs personnages sont présentés, j'ai été noyé sous l'information là ! (Et j'ai sauté les descriptions parce que ça me gonflait au bout d'un moment, j'avoue. ^^) Si c'est des personnages importants, on va les revoir, donc on peut étaler la description sur plusieurs moments. Et si c'est des personnages secondaires, ben on s'en fout un peut alors deux-trois caractéristiques physiques/mentales suffisent largement.

Autre point, pourquoi mettre des abréviations que tout le monde ne comprend pas ? Ouais, je suis peut-être trop vieille ou inculte des actualités, mais j'ai dû chercher ce qu'était un DAB… (J'avais pas envie de le savoir en plus ! ^^) Les mots japonais, c'est pareil. Sérieux, on est tous français, ou utilisant la langue française. OK, les fans de mangas/anime/drama sont plus au fait des mots japonais ou des suffixes personnels, mais franchement, c'est censé être une histoire écrite en français et je trouve ça hyper dérangeant, surtout dans un dialogue. Soit, ils parlent tous français, soit il y a une explication en béton au fait que Naruto et les autres connaissent des mots japonais et l'utilisent aussi naturellement dans la conversation (ce dont je doute). À la limite, le « sensei », je peux comprendre, c'est entré dans notre langue, mais le « -san » de Sakura ou le « onee-san » de Naruto (si je ne me plante pas avec mes références ^^), franchement, ça ne doit pas être dedans sans raison valable. En plus, il y a des lecteurs qui ne comprennent même pas ce que ça veut dire, alors mettre au moins des astérisques, c'est la moindre des choses.

Et en dernier, vu que je suis lancée (=D), je m'interroge pas mal sur le scénario. Au début, tout au moins, on a l'impression que c'est des idées balancées comme ça, au hasard, juste parce que l'auteur voulait intégrer certains aspects comme l'homosexualité et qu'il n'y a aucune trame là-dedans. Après, on en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages, et il y a ces histoires de croyants, d'élus, etc., donc on sent bien qu'il y a quelque chose, mais ça, ça intervient assez tardivement. Je pense qu'on devrait sentit dès le départ qu'on est dans quelque chose de maîtrisé et que l'auteur sait où il va, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas dans les premiers chapitres.

Sinon, pour conclure, je trouve que c'est une bonne fanfiction qui mérite le détour, malgré les erreurs que j'ai pu relever. Parce que finalement, on se prend à l'histoire et à l'univers développé, et on veut connaître la suite ! (D'ailleurs, ça vient quand ? ^^)

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'as inspiré?**

Pour être honnête je ne sais plus vraiment. Je cherchais une histoire originale, qui sort du lot. C'est là que j'ai pensé à une School fic pour pouvoir intégrer plusieurs sujets et parce que ce genre d'environnement m'inspire des tas de situations drôles et dialogues loufoques. J'ai posté le premier chapitre et le succès, bien que tardif, a été au rendez-vous. Je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion idéale pour refaire mon scénario et lui donner plus de profondeur. J'y ai ajouté une critique sur l'homophobie, l'égalité homme femme et pleins d'autres sujets qui suivront bientôt comme les transgenres, le racisme anti-noirs etc...

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore, si oui laquelle?**

Exact, j'écoute toute sorte de musique, le plus souvent du Rnb, du Hip Hop, du vrai Rap, de l'électro et des opening de Manga. Il m'arrive même d'écouter Patrick Sébastien ^^. Mais dés fois j'aime écrire au calme pour mieux poser mes idées.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Une question difficile je dois l'admettre. Je dirais que l'histoire est sympa, les personnages sont travaillés, drôles et attachants. C'est une fic qui nous fait passer par diverses émotions, le rire, la tristesse et même la haine quand on voit comment certains personnages se comportent. Je pense qu'elle a trois points forts:  
A) Son humour. J'ai un talent pour faire rire et cette fic n'échappe pas à la règle. Mon humour est varié et assez atypique. Il va de l'humour clash, à celui de situation, en passant par un humour noir plus sérieux où carrément enfantin. Il y en a pour tous les goûts.  
B) Son univers. On le remarque pas encore mais l'histoire va nous plonger dans un monde moderne plongé dans une lutte entre les forces du bien (l'ordre de Michael, prêtres etc...) et les forces du mal ( les démons pour ne citer qu'eux).  
C) Elle est complète. J'imagine déjà vos réactions du genre « ça va les chevilles ? ». Relaxe, je ne dis pas que c'est la meilleure histoire, loin de là. Je pense juste qu'on peut difficilement la ranger dans une seule catégorie. Il y a de l'humour, de la romance, du suspens, des sujets de société y sont traités, des moments plus triste, de l'action et des combats.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Difficile à dire, je dirais son humour car au départ c'était vraiment une histoire sans prétention juste pour le fun et pour m'entraîner à écrire du Yaoi, étant un hétéro je n'étais pas complètement à l'aise. Je suis maintenant plus calé sur le sujet^^. Oui je pense que c'est l'humour.

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

Il y en a plusieurs^^. J'ai quelques problèmes avec la concordance des temps par exemple. La description est aussi l'un de mes points faibles mais j'essai de m'améliorer avec l'aide de Zofra et Yasei no Ajin mes bêtas.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

Ce n'est pas facile de répondre. J'aime Akihide mon premier OC, j'adore l'humour de Sasuke, le caractère de Naruto qui n'a rien à voir avec celui du manga mais c'est fait exprès, j'ai repris le physique des personnages de Kishimoto mais en me laissant la liberté de modeler leur personnalité à ma guise. Enfin bref, je dirais que côté fille c'est Hinata (bien qu'un autre Oc est très intéressant) car même si elle est effacée pour l'instant, elle a un avenir grandiose que nul ne pourrait imaginer. Côté mec je penche pour Omoi qui arrivera au chapitre six. Je le trouve hilarant et stylé, dommage qu'on ne le voit pas assez dans le manga.

En fin, pour le personnage que je trouve le plus stylé et charismatique je dirais : Dazai Jones et Léo. C'est deux là sont tellement badass !

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**

Oui, il y aura 3 arcs. Le premier se concentrera sur les élus et les bases de l'intrigue et durera un long moment.

 **Tu es l'auteur de nombreuses histoires, laquelle préfères-tu ?**

Olala que choisir? Côté sentimentale sans aucun doutes c'est "Bienvenue au Merry" . C'est ma toute première histoire que j'ai écrite avec ma sœur. Il y a beaucoup de fautes mais elle est vraiment hilarante, oui niveau humour c'est mon chef d'œuvre.

Côté potentiel "Un duo presque parfait" se démarque par son côté détaché, son intrigue mystérieuse et prenante mais surtout son duo d'enquêteur intrépide aux répliques désopilante.

Sans oublier "Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars". L'univers me permet d'intégrer plein de personnage de manga différent comme One piece, Harry Potter, D-Gray man par exemple.

Mais je choisi" Un prof pas si charmant". L'univers des anges et démons me passionne, il y a pas mal de oc attachants et marrants et les personnages sont humains ( je veux dire qu'il réagissent comme le commun des mortels pas comme les clichés des héros qui ne doutes de rien au contraire ils se posent des questions en permanence).

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

Je ne lis pas beaucoup de fan fiction mais il y en a quelques unes qui ont réussi à capturer mon attention. Celles de: Enelloges, Zofra et Troll forever

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Sans aucun doute Gates of madeness de Enelloges. Je pense quelle à le potentiel qu'il faut pour être publiée. C'est vraiment une histoire prenante qui m'a redonné goût à la lecture.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs**?

Merci de lire mon histoire et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews c'est motivant et ça fait toujours plaisir. Je suis conscient que l'histoire avance lentement mais j'aime prendre mon temps et croyez moi ça vaut le coup.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Sakka sensei :** **Coucou à toi également ! Content que l'histoire te plaise, cela ne m'étonne pas Gates of Madenes et une très bonne histoire, j'espère que celle-là te plaira tout autant. C'est bientôt ton tour, hâte de la publier, je m'excuse néanmoins du temps que ça prend.**

 **Lawkyrie :** Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sur qu'elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, moi-même il m'arrive d'oublier de commenter tellement je suis dedans^^( je me suis fais pardonner en mp).

 **3potesmoietmonbébé :** Merci de ces encouragements que je partage avec mes associés. J'espère que ces critiques sont à votre goût.

* * *

Je remercie **J'men baleck** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions ainsi que Rozenn, Daiky , Marya Marya et Lightnight66 pour m'avoir apporté leur aide. A suivre : épisode 7 « _L'Amour amoureux » de_ **Naruhina82**

 **A très vite et n'oubliez pas d'offrir plein de review à vos auteurs!**


	9. Infos n2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes**

1) Je suis ravie d'accueillir un nouveau membre, un ancien lecteur qui s'est proposé de nous aider : Namikazefuck

2) Voici le planning dans l'ordre (à peu près) des épisodes suivants

 **Pour le fandom Naruto:**

 _\- L'Amour amoureux de_ **Naruhina82**

 _\- Tensai escouade de_ **Sakka-sensei**

 _\- Un duo presque parfai_ t de **J'men baleck**

\- Cocktail Aphrodisiaque de **Dadetine**

\- _Blessing de_ **Hatsukoi**

\- _Une nouvelle famille de_ **Elina Eden**

\- _La prêtresse maudite de_ **Lawkyrie**

\- _Fleur de sang de_ **Nalynistrom**

 **Pour le fandom One piece:**

 _\- Fille d'un démon de_ **Lawkyrie**

3) Enfin très cher lecteur/lectrice si toi aussi tu aimes les fan-fictions que tu as un bon esprit critique et que tu es partant/partante pour en faire profiter cette communauté contact moi par Mp et rejoins-nous.

Ou alors si tu n'es pas intéressé par l'idée de faire une critique mais que tu veux quand même aider deux solutions:

a/ Commente les histoires de chaque épisode pour soutenir les auteurs concernés.

b/ Si tu as des titres de fan-fictions ou des noms d'auteurs sur le fandom Naruto/One piece que tu trouves intéressant fait moi s'en part par Mp également.

Voilà à très vite


	10. épisode 7

**La chronique du savant** épisode 7 : « **L'Amour amoureux** » de « **Naruhina82** »

Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices et très chères auteurs.

On se retrouve après une longue attente pour le tant attendu épisode 7, sur L'Amour amoureux. Elle compte actuellement 37 chapitre. C'est une histoire qui mélange mythologie gréco-romaine, romance et l'univers de Naruto. Les avis sont mitigés mais tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que cette histoire est vraiment bien écrite, malgré quelques erreurs de forme.

Deux infos :

Premièrement ,je tiens à vous informer que j'ai créer une nouvelle équipe composée de nouveau volontaires : **Kirango Kin** , **Rozenn Selwyn** , **Daiky** , **Sakka-sensei** , **Yuko Akaba** , **Yumiko no tamashi** , **J'men** du duo **J'men baleck** , **Yasei no Ajin** , **MyNotPerfectLife** , **My fiona and largo , Lys'Squill** et **Phoenix penna**.

Enfin, je vais ouvrir bientôt une chronique pour le Fandom One piece, donc si vous avez des idées de fan-fictions ou si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas.

Sans plus tarder voici la présentation de ce récit par mes collègues.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **L'Amour Amoureux** de **NaruHina82**

Dieu de l'amour, il est chargé de répandre sur Terre et pour toutes les créatures les sentiments les plus doux mais lui.. A-t-il droit à l'amour, à ressentir ce que tous les mortels aspirent et que les Dieux leur envient? Qu'arriverait-il s'il devait tomber amoureux à son tour et en être séparé? Pourquoi doit-il le cacher? Les personnages de Naruto dans les légendes mythologiques

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

Dans l'ensemble, il s'agit d'une fic soignée, avec une véritable recherche menée de la part de l'auteur sur la mythologie, portée par une plume riche.

Commençons par le fond :

Le premier chapitre démarre d'une manière assez attendue, qui permet au lecteur de bien se situer grâce aux détails donnés sur le contexte spatio-temporel. Dès le premier paragraphe, on reconnaît aisément les éléments propres à l'époque de la Rome ou de la Grèce Antique. Le fait de transposer les personnages de Naruto dans un tel univers apporte une touche d'originalité qui peut séduire le lecteur.

De manière générale, ce chapitre comporte plusieurs paragraphes descriptifs qui nous offrent une vue plus approfondie de cet univers antique, avec force détails qui révèlent la connaissance poussée de l'auteur au sujet de l'architecture, de la hiérarchie sociale et plus généralement les mœurs de cette époque. D'ailleurs, les descriptions sont riches, bien développées, et facilitent l'immersion du lecteur dans l'univers choisi.

Ensuite, on découvre l'ensemble de ce panthéon à la sauce Naruto, et on constate alors, à travers les querelles et les propos des personnages, que ceux-ci conservent plutôt bien le caractère qu'ils ont dans le manga. Tous sont réunis dans l'attente d'un événement mystérieux qui serait en train de se produire, en rapport avec Kushina. La nature de cet événement demeure inconnue jusqu'à la fin du chapitre, qui s'achève donc sur un suspense suscitant chez le lecteur la curiosité, ainsi que l'envie de poursuivre sa lecture. Un choix judicieux donc.

En ce qui concerne la forme, on remarque quelques erreurs d'orthographe, essentiellement des confusions entre des verbes à l'infinitif et des participes passé, qui ont tendance à se fondre suffisamment dans le texte pour passer relativement inaperçu. Quelques coquilles se glissent parfois dans la conjugaison des verbes au passé simple. Parfois, on trouve également de petites maladresses dans la construction de certaines phrases longues. Pour les fautes de conjugaison, une relecture (ou le recours à un bêta-lecteur, au choix) devrait suffire à en éliminer la plupart.

Par ailleurs, la narration est parfois perturbée par quelques passages au présent insérés dans une narration au passé, ce qui rompt l'harmonie de l'histoire. La narration peut se faire soit au présent, soit au passé, mais le mélange des deux n'est pas recommandé. Il vaut mieux choisir l'un ou l'autre, et s'y tenir tout au long de l'histoire.

Au sujet de style, on est face à une plume prometteuse. Le lexique est varié, adapté à l'univers choisi, et l'emploi de phrases plutôt longues correspond bien à la tonalité générale de l'histoire. Les dialogues sont cohérents, dans un langage courant tirant sur le soutenu qui ne dénote pas dans la bouche de divinités.

En outre, les dialogues et les descriptions s'alternent assez régulièrement pour donner à l'histoire un rythme fluide, et donc assez aisé à suivre.

Dans le chapitre 2, le mystère qui tient tous les dieux en haleine est révélé. On renoue une fois de plus avec les divinités grecques, ici représentées par les Parques. Le rappel de leurs fonctions respectives est d'ailleurs bienvenu pour un lecteur non familier avec la mythologie grecque. Attention cependant aux répétitions, dans le sens où il est rappelé à deux reprises dans le même paragraphe pourquoi les Parques sont présentes.

Il est intéressant de la lier à la naissance divine les catastrophe ayant ravagé le monde à cette époque, comme c'est le cas avec la référence à l'éruption volcanique qui a ravagé la ville de Pompéi.

Du côté des personnages apparaît le grand absent du casting, Sasuke, d'une manière assez inattendue. On en apprend davantage sur le personnage de Naruto, qui prend ainsi de l'importance. Enfin, Kankuro se distingue comme étant l'un des personnages les plus antipathiques, et la fin du chapitre laisse penser qu'on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de lui...

Le troisième chapitre abandonne rapidement les dieux pour se tourner du côté des mortels en proie à l'horreur face à la catastrophe qui a frappé Pompéi. On fait alors connaissance avec la famille Hyûga, fidèle elle aussi au manga. Ce chapitre est plutôt calme, et sert visiblement à préparer la suite de l'histoire. Là encore, l'auteur termine son chapitre sur un suspense, promesse d'événements intéressants à venir.

Concernant la forme, on remarque pas mal d'erreurs d'inattention, notamment sur des accords. Par ailleurs, un détail m'a frappée par sa possible incohérence. En effet, l'une des femmes romaines s'écrie : « Oh mon dieu ! », expression qui sonne bizarrement pour un peuple polythéiste.

Pour résumer, je dirai que cette fic est originale, dans le sens où elle offre un dépaysement bienvenu sans pour autant oublier le manga d'origine. On se glisse assez facilement dans cet univers grâce à des descriptions d'une agréable précision. Les trois premiers chapitres servent à mettre en place les éléments scénaristiques qui permettront probablement d'entrer sous peu dans le vif du sujet, et donc dans la romance tant attendue.

* * *

 **L'avis de Sakka**

Coucou !

Je connais cette fiction depuis ses débuts et c'est sans nul doute une fiction qui faut lire.

Dès le premier chapitre, j'ai été transporté dans l'antiquité romaine/grecque avec un vocabulaire riche qui se marie à une écriture fluide. Tu maîtrise parfaitement les descriptions des lieux et des personnages, ils ne sont ni trop long, ni étouffant. Ton récit est parfaitement imagé et m'a emmené dans ton envie de nous faire connaître les mythologies à travers les personnages du fandom. J'avoue que mon amour pour les légendes, mythologies et autres textes de ce genre m'ont aidé à aimer cette fiction, mais ce n'est pas la raison qui fait qu'elle est un régal à lire.

Le casting de tes personnages en est aussi pour beaucoup, je trouve que le rôle mythique que tu leur as attribué leur va à merveille. On peut retrouver, en autre, Jiraiya dans le rôle de Zeus (je me réfère surtout aux noms des dieux grec, plus connu à mes yeux) qui est parfait, autant pour son côté imposant et autoritaire que son côté pervers et volage. Shikamaru qui joue le rôle de Morphée et qui passe le plus clair de son temps à rêvasser en regardant les nuages. Et je pourrais en citer bien d'autre. Une mention toute particulière pour le lien qui unit Naruto (l'Eros) à Sasuke (l'Antéros), des contraires qui s'assemblent et qui fait écho à leur lien dans le fandom. Tu nous fais vivre, en plus des mythologies, la vie des « Mortels » à cette époque avec les clans Hyûga, Uchiha, Inuzuka pour ne citer qu'eux.

L'histoire de base reste la romance entre l'Eros (Naruto) et la mortelle Psychée (Hinata) que tu nous présente enfant. Leur histoire est abordée avec parcimonie, tu décris un lien qui les relie sans même les faire se rencontrer. L'attachement est puissant parce que Psychée a un impact plus que conséquent sur l'Eros dont la vie est parsemée d'embuche et de non reconnaissance qui, une nouvelle fois, fait écho au fandom.

Tu nous présente chaque personnage « secondaire » pour enrichir l'histoire de nos deux protagonistes et c'est tellement enrichissant. Tu nous fais voyager dans la légende de chaque dieux/déesses avec fluidité et addiction. Je me suis facilement attaché à beaucoup d'entre eux et toujours en sentant un écho du fandom. J'ai eu un immense coup de cœur pour Saï (Hadès) et Ino (Perséphone) ainsi que tous les chapitres concernant cette exceptionnelle partie de chasse avec les Mortels. C'est la plus grande qualité de ta fiction à mes yeux, chaque personnage est exploité et développé tout en gardant un lien avec le couple annoncé.

D'ailleurs, tu as été critiquée sur cela, certains lecteurs t'ont reproché d'annoncé le couple de Naruto-Hinata sans qu'on ne les voit ensemble après plusieurs chapitres. Que d'impatience ! Je me souviens t'avoir soutenu pour cela et je réitère. Certes, nous n'avons pas encore eu la rencontre de l'Eros avec Psychée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce couple n'est pas présent. Il est dans chaque chapitre, dans ce lien invisible qu'on vit surtout à travers Naruto et qui est très important pour la suite. Et puis, ils sont encore enfant et toutes les légendes qui viennent se raconter en attendant cette rencontre est indispensable, à mes yeux, pour comprendre, puisque tout est lié à Naruto. Surtout qu'il est très rare de trouver une fiction qui exploite aussi bien et avec autant de fluidité chaque personnage, j'ai envie de dire que c'est encore un écho au fandom. Je suis donc extrêmement contente que ces mauvaises critiques ne t'ont pas enlevé l'envie de continuer dans ta lancée.

Vraiment, ta fiction est un puy de richesse qui nous fait brillamment (re)vivre les mythologies de l'époque.

Et puis, pour ajouter à toutes ces qualités, parce que même objectivement je n'ai aucune critique à te faire, tu es une auteure prête à faire plaisir à tes lecteurs en répondant à leur demande sans dériver de ton histoire. Je pense au clin d'œil que tu m'as fait après une review laissée dans laquelle je te disais avoir envie de mettre une bonne raclée à Sakura (Athéna). Le chapitre suivant cette review, tu m'as fait cette fleur en me faisant apparaître pour administrer cette fameuse raclée à Sakura avec humour et en ajoutant une petite explication mythologique, c'était un régal. Tu as d'ailleurs réitéré cette faveur avec un autre de tes lecteurs. Un auteur qui donne ce genre d'importance à ses lecteurs mérite qu'on le signale !

Pour terminer, tu es, à mes yeux, une auteure complète qui a de quoi nous faire rêver et voyager à travers tes récits. Sur tes trente-sept chapitres publiés, je n'ai pas une seule fois été désintéressée et j'ai toujours l'envie de connaître l'histoire de chaque personnage en plus de celle de Naruto et Hinata.

J'ai hâte de continuer de te lire et je recommande « l'Amour Amoureux » à chaque nouveau lecteur.

Sakka-Senseï

* * *

 **Le commentaire de Yuko**

Tout d'abord on ne commence pas la fiction par un chapitre mais par un genre de glossaire qui permet d'établir la correspondance personnages de Naruto/Dieux et ça c'est plutôt bien ça évite les explications à rallonge en plein chapitre et les description pas forcément intéressantes.  
Dans ce récit, un chapitre = une action et c'est bien pensé au cas où l'on doit arrêter de lire et reprendre plus tard. Au moins on sait où on en est !  
Peu de fautes d'orthographe mais l'auteur à un peu de mal avec la concordance des temps. Si vous n'êtes pas un grammanazi ça ne gênera pas la lecture surtout que le style est très fluide et tout s'enchaîne très vite (un peu trop parfois XD).  
La taille des chapitres est correcte mais les paragraphes sont très compacts et les idées ne s'enchaînent pas toujours très bien... Un conseil : ne perdez pas votre ligne !  
Ensuite j'ai remarqué une légère confusion entre mythologie grecque et romaine mais là encore c'est pas super gênant et de toute façon pas besoin d'avoir fait 1000 ans d'études en histoire pour apprécier l'histoire !  
J'ai beaucoup aimé les querelles de couples entre dieux et les petits clins d'œil à certaine histoires tout droit sorti de la mythologie et d'autres qui se sont réellement passées (comme l'éruption du Vésuve). Ça donne une bonne touche de légèreté au milieu de ce drama et ça fait sourire en se rappelant ses cours d'Histoire !  
Une fiction ma foi fort intéressante et pleines de promesses et d'intrigue qu'il serait bon de lire pour voir ce que donne la fusion entre la mythologie européenne et nos chers personnages japonais !

* * *

 **Yumiko no Critique**

L'idée de mélanger Naruto et la mythologie greco-romaine est bien trouvée, bien que ce ne soit pas trop ma tasse de thé (je fais partie des personnes qui sont un peu trop conservatrices avec les textes de l'Antiquité, je crois ^^').

Je trouve vraiment que l'écriture de Naruhina82 est belle et agréable à lire. Cependant, il y a quelques endroits où j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu lourd, dans le sens où on se retrouve face à un énorme paragraphe pas très aéré qui pourrait effrayer le lecteur ou lui donner envie de passer quelques lignes (je plaide malheureusement coupable…). Par contre, à part ce côté longuet, je trouve que la majorité des descriptions sont vraiment très bien rédigée et donne une idée claire de l'environnement ou des personnages qui sont introduits. Personnellement, mon imagination s'enflammait pour visualiser les lieux décrits et m'a fait rêver de ces endroits divins ou humains.

Un gros point négatif pour moi, c'est la confusion des « é » et des « er ». C'est la faute la plus récurrente pour tout le monde, je pense. Mais c'est aussi celle qui dérange le plus. Si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui la voit trop pour le nombre de fois où l'on m'a tapé sur les doigts pour cette faute de grammaire, mais bon… Elle revient quand même de façon assez régulière pour me déranger dans ce texte.

Ou sinon, pour ce qui est de l'introduction des personnages, je n'ai absolument rien à redire. En plus de la présentation au début pour que tout soit bien clair, ils ont chacun droit à une description physique et psychologique complète en plus de leur condition sociale et tout ce qui touche à leur quotidien est amené sans que ça ne soit agressif et trop important en un seul coup.

N'ayant plus au le loisir de vraiment pouvoir me poser pour lire des textes de la mythologie depuis ma sortie du secondaire, je fais pleinement confiance à l'auteur pour les faits racontés et j'avoue avoir bien ri en nous imaginant, pauvres mortels, subirent des catastrophes naturelles ou autres soucis à chaque naissance divine. Enfin, après avoir lancé des guerres seulement pour s'amuser ou des paris pour se mettre en valeur, ça n'est pas si étonnant que ça.

Un détail que j'apprécie particulièrement, c'est le respect de la trame de Naruto au niveau des personnages vivants ou morts. La mort du père de Neji pour son frère et sa volonté de servir son clan, par exemple.

Enfin, on voit vraiment le travail qui a été mené pour écrire cette histoire et cela donne une profondeur à l'histoire. Il y a une trame qui est amenée par des détails et des explications. Même si je n'accroche pas, je peux voir que c'est un écrit de bonne qualité.

* * *

 **Les pensées de Lys's**

Histoire très intéressante du fait que les mondes de Naruto et de la mythologie sont astucieusement fusionnés. Je la recommande fortement pour les amateurs de mythologie.

Style d'écriture claire donc rend la lecture fluide. Cependant, il faudrait faire attention à l'utilisation du présent car tu as décidé de faire un récit au passé alors c'est assez dérangeant de trouver des phrases au présent.

La mise en page est aussi un point à améliorer. Ce n'est rien de grave mais le fait de voir des énormes blocs à lire incite le lecteur à vouloir passer le paragraphe, découragé par la quantité astronomique d'information à lire. Il faut donc penser à aérer un peu plus lors des grands paragraphes.

Quelques fautes d'orthographe ( surtout le participe passé) ici et là mais on voit que beaucoup d'efforts ont été faits pour essayer de résoudre à ce problème.( nous ne sommes pas des machines après tout)

Chapitre 1:

Chapitre très intéressant dans lequel on peut mesurer l'étendue de l'univers de la mythologie et de Naruto.

Il y a dans ce chapitre la présence de nombreux personnages ce qui étrangement ne pose pas de problème à les retenir car on peut facilement assimiler les personnages de Naruto avec ceux de la mythologie, leur personnalité ou caractéristique reflètent parfaitement leur représentation mythologique. Notre connaissance de cet ou ces univers aide donc à compréhension et encourage le lecteur à poursuivre.

J'ai vraiment apprécié les différentes atmosphères ressenties lors des différentes parties du texte.

En effet, ces dernières sont représentées sous formes d'allégories, le Cerbère ( Kiba ici), montre la gravité de la situation au début de par le fait qu'il est le gardien des Enfers et donc très rare de le voir sortir du monde souterrain sauf si la situation l'exige.

Par la suite, " un blanche colombe " nous partage son vol dans un paysage de paix et d'innocence , la signification même de cet oiseau qui juste après sa disparition fait rapidement place à un atmosphère pesante.

Ces allégories facilitent la compréhension de la situation et donc de guider le lecteur ce qui est très important car l'auteur écrit avant tout pour faire partager son univers.

Autre point positif, la personnalité des dieux est parfaitement conservée ce qui avec celle des personnages de Naruto, apporte une petite touche de nouveau et d'humour: nous n'avons donc pas l'impression d'avoir un simple copie des dieux mythologiques avec un autre nom ( ce qu'on fait les romains) mais d'autres personnages qui ont été créés spécialement pour cette histoire.

Le fait d'avoir gardé la discrimination de Naruto, il est moqué de tous malgré son statut de dieux ( il était hais de tous malgré le fait qu'il était le fils de l'hokage.) est un lien qui permet au lecteur de trouver quelques repaires dans ce monde à la fois familier et inconnu mais d'aussi de nous faire deviner un partie de son caractère, de nous donner une sorte d'annonce pour la suite de l'histoire.

La longueur du chapitre est correcte, assez pour présenter l'univers dans lequel se déroulera l'histoire. On peut dire donc que le contrat entre les lecteurs et l'auteur est réussi.

Petite remarque: Le temple dédié aux dieux n'est pas le Panthéon mais le Parthénon.

Chapitre 2:

Très bon chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur la personnalité des dieux et leurs différents. On constate aussi l'égoïsme des dieux lors des différentes réactions produites par l'éruption du volcan: aucun des dieux ne pensent aux vies perdues.

J'aime beaucoup le fait que tu es préservé cette partie de personnalité qui leur est propre, après tout, c'est ce qui fait que les dieux de la mythologie ne soient pas parfaits.

Petit point négatif je trouve que la discussion entre Kushina et Minato aurait pu être narrée un peu plus profondément car c'est quand même un moment important du fait que c'est là que le dieux de la guerre assure à son amante qu'il comprend la situation et qu'il se considère comme le père de Sasuke ( lien père fils important ).

Chapitre 3:

Comme les deux autres chapitres précédents, il est ici pour présenter de façon plus approfondis les doutes de certains dieux et mettre en place la base de l'histoire.

Cependant, on voit l'apparition de la famille Hyuga.

Contrairement aux événements d'avant, on revient au monde des humains. Ici, nous sommes dans une atmosphère de peine et de douleur à l'opposé de la joie et le soulagement qui régnait au sein des dieux. On constate les conséquences de l'égoïsme des dieux.

Les émotions de Hiashi ne sont pas vraiment décrites mais ce n'est pas dérangeant, pour cause, les Hyuga ne montrent pas leurs émotions. On sait juste ce qu'il laisse voir, la douleur de perdre son jumeau et rien d'autre. Il est peut-être furieux contre les dieux ou bien contre lui-même, on ne sait pas.

Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de points négatifs dans ce chapitre à part peut-être une utilisation assez excessive du présent (comme dit précédemment)

Bref en conclusion, j'ai vraiment aimé le début, ce qui promet beaucoup pour la suite de ton histoire qui est déjà bien entamée (plus que bien entamée ! 37 chapitres quand même). Je te souhaite donc bon courage pour la suite.

* * *

 **L'amour Amoureux critique de** My fiona and largo

Petite nouvelle de l'équipe, je me lance dans ma première critique pour ce glossaire des fictions !

Alors commençons par l'idée en général de l'auteur : la volonté de nous plonger dans l'Antiquité et les histoires des Dieux est agréable. J'aime beaucoup cette période historique et les diverses histoires qui en ressortent. Accouplée cette atmosphère aux personnages de Naruto, nous obtenons une belle histoire en perspective !

Un point important qu'il faut souligner est la rédaction de la Préface. L'auteur prend le temps de nous expliquer ses motivations, son idée et nous faire une liste des attributions des personnages de Naruto aux divinités. C'est un bon point puisqu'il est un repère dans l'histoire et permet de nous y référer si nous nous retrouvons perdus entre tous les personnages ! Surtout que la mythologie grecque et romaine est assez rocambolesque !

Le premier chapitre commence sur un long passage descriptif qui permet de plonger dans le cadre de l'Antiquité, de la vie romaine et grecque et de nous imprégner de l'ambiance. Je soulignerai le passage décrit du point de vue de la colombe qui rend la lecture agréable et donne un petit goût de divinité.

Le chapitre deux introduit bien les différents personnages et les relations avec chacun. La scène de l'accouchement est bien décrite et permet de comprendre la teneur des évènements et leurs importance. Néanmoins la forte présence des dialogues commencent à peser pour la lecture.

Le troisième chapitre est un peu long à mon goût. Les passages de dialogues sont forts présents alors que l'on pourrait se contenter de narration ou bien de point de vue externe. Cette forte présence de dialogue rend pesant la lecture à mon goût. Et c'est ici que je m'arrête. Le surplus de dialogue me fait décrocher de l'histoire et cela reste présent dans les chapitres suivants.

Au niveau de l'orthographe, de la grammaire et de la syntaxe des phrases, peu de remarques. Les fautes d'orthographes sont peu présentes, le vocabulaire employé est riche et diversifié. Néanmoins il y a un souci récurrent sur la concordance des temps qui se doit d'être rectifié à l'appui d'un bêta. Ce décalage dans l'utilisation des temps casse la fluidité de la lecture.

Malgré que je décroche de l'histoire pour cause d'une trop forte présence des dialogues qui rendent les passages trop longs à mon goût, cette fiction comporte des points qui en font sûrement une belle histoire qui sera trouver des lecteurs et fans.

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'as inspiré?**

Pour tout te dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à écrire malgré le fait que mon jury de fin d'étude, après avoir lu mon rapport, m'y avait encouragée. En premier lieu, je suis une lectrice des fictions sur le couple Naruto/Hinata. Je lis sur Fanfiction, Fanfic et Wattpad. C'est grâce à ce dernier site que j'ai choisi de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je fais souvent des commentaires sur les histoires que j'aime bien. Souvent je décris mon ressenti et les idées qui me viennent lorsque je lis les fics et pour laquelle j'imagine une suite. Après les avoir lus, beaucoup d'auteurs m'ont répondue en m'encourageant à me lancer dans l'écriture. Suite à la visite du château de Chantilly, j'ai eu envie de raconter le mythe de Cupidon et de Psyché avec les personnages de Naruto. En effet, le château possède un vitrail relatant la légende que j'ai toujours aimé étant enfant. C'est en le voyant que je me suis imaginée Naruto et Hinata dans ces rôles. J'ai donc écouté les auteurs qui m'ont poussée. J'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité entre écrire sur la mythologie gréco-romaine ou sur un récit relatant la sexualité chez les adolescents. Pour ce dernier sujet, je voulais casser certaines fausses-idées, promouvoir l'amour, le respect et donner des informations véridiques pour ceux ou celles qui sont un peu perdus (contraception, virginité, MST, grossesse...). Après un sondage auprès des auteurs qui m'ont encouragée, le récit gréco-romain l'a emporté mais je n'abandonne pas ma deuxième idée. Si ma première histoire plait, je me lancerai peut-être dans une autre en l'abordant. Donc mon inspiration pour celle-ci est les légendes mythologiques gréco-romaines mais le mythe principal est celui de Cupidon et Psyché.

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore, si oui laquelle?**

Non, je n'écoute pas de musique en fond quand j'écris.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?**

Si vous aimez les mythes gréco-romains avec les Dieux, les héros antiques et les légendes qui s'y apportent, alors mon histoire est là pour les découvrir ou les redécouvrir. Au moment où j'ai eu mon idée de récit, je me suis replongée dans la lecture de mon livre relatant les légendes mythologiques et les coutumes gréco-romaines. Je me suis dit pourquoi me cantonner à une seule légende. J'ai donc décidé de prendre comme base de travail celle de Cupidon et Psyché et de parsemé mon histoire d'autres mythes comme Eros et Antéros, Diane et Actéon, Diane et Endymion, Hadès et Proserpine, Achille, la guerre de Troie, Persée, Thésée... En fait, J'ai écris de telle manière que certaines légendes s'entremêlent et se lient dans mon récit tout en essayant de respecter leur trame. Certaines seront abordées en profondeur alors que d'autres seront juste mentionnées. Je n'ai rien changé des légendes sauf mention particulière dans ma préface et dans la postface que je compte rédiger à la fin de mon histoire pour tout remettre à plat. Les couples sont inspirés des couples mythologiques et du manga. Je profite de mon récit pour également aborder quelques coutumes et traditions des romains et des grecs antiques. Les événements qui touchent et qui font le lien sortent de mon imagination. Mon but est de faire découvrir ou redécouvrir des légendes d'une civilisation qui a façonné une partie de notre Histoire.  
Mon histoire est bourrée de romantisme, d'allusion à ma vision de l'amour et des relations humaines quelque soit le domaine. Il y a un peu de suspens. Des événements parsèmeront mon récit et raconteront l'histoire d'une noble famille, des Dieux et de ce qui les liera entre eux.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**

Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop.  
Une bonne interaction entre les différentes légendes peut être une qualité à ma fic. La découverte des mythes et des légendes.  
J'ai essayé de mettre un peu de suspens, de ne pas tout divulguer d'un coup pour garder le lecteur en haleine mais surtout pour éviter de l'essouffler et pour le captiver. J'ai également tenté de décrire les émotions de chaque personnage afin que chaque lecteur se les approprie et rentre dans mon histoire. Qu'ils aient l'impression de vivre ce que vit les héros de mon récit. Je ne sais pas si j'y arrive mais je fais de mon mieux. Le mythe de Cupidon et Psyché n'est pas très descriptif sur l'évolution des sentiments des protagonistes et des événements. J'ai voulu construire un récit où on les voit et on les ressent ainsi qu'imaginer ce qui aurait pu amener les événements des légendes à survenir. Je pense réussir à inclure dans les légendes mythologiques les caractéristiques du manga Naruto : exemple, dans le mythe, on parle de démon et j'ai donc pensé à Kurama mais le récit mythologique ne développe pas cet aspect ; l'opposition de caractère entre Naruto et Sasuke...

 **Quel est son principal défaut?**

La lenteur de la trame. Je veux tellement mettre de choses, de poser la base de mon histoire et les interactions entre les personnages que les événements n'avancent pas vraiment vite. La légende de Cupidon et Psyché ou celle de Diane et Endymion seront dans le dernier tiers de mon histoire. Bien sûr d'autres légendes et des coutumes gréco-romaines parsèment le récit du début à la fin.  
Pas beaucoup de combats et pas du tout de jutsu.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**

Je dirai plutôt un couple : Naruto et Hinata.  
Chapitre préféré : pas vraiment. Certains sont mieux réussis que d'autres mais je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Je laisse les lecteurs décider par eux-même lequel il préfère.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**  
Oui, je l'ai en tête car comme je suis les légendes, j'ai déjà ma petite idée comment la finir. Il faut maintenant que je sache comment l'amener.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**

En fait, j'en ai plusieurs : Hime-Lay, CookieKandy, BoruHima, Nima, Eny, Vanimik, aoi-dono, croro.

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**

Là-aussi, j'en ai plusieurs mais en règle générale, celles appartenant aux auteurs précédents même si j'ai une petite préférence pour les histoires de Hime-Lay, CookieKandy, et Nima.

* * *

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs**?

Prenez plaisir et ne jugez personne avant de lire l'histoire. Si vous avez envie de vous lancer dans l'écriture, allez-ci, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Votre récit plaira surement à quelqu'un, peut-être pas à tous, et alors. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature et on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. L'important est ce que vous ressentez quand vous lisez ou quand vous écrivez, ce que vous voulez exprimer. Mais surtout, ne reniez jamais ce que vous êtes et qui vous êtes sous prétexte de vouloir faire plaisir aux autres.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Elina Eden :** Merci de ton commentaire et de tes compliments. J'ai pris du retard mais ton numéros arrive bientôt.

 **J'men baleck :** J'accepte avec joie tes remerciements et te partage les miens pour ton aide.

 **Enelloges :** De rien, ton histoire est vraiment super et elle mérite ces compliments. Hâte de voir la suite.

 **Lovekisshu :** Merci de tes encouragements, tu as bien compris le but de ce projet.

* * *

Je remercie **Naruhina82** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions ainsi que **Rozenn Selwyn** , **Sakka-sensei** , **Yuko Akaba** , **Yumiko no tamashi , My fiona and largo** **et Lys'Squill** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide. A suivre : épisode 8 « _Tensaï escouade_ _» de_ **Sakka-sensei**

 **A très vite et n'oubliez pas d'offrir plein de reviews à vos auteurs!**


	11. épisode 8

**La chronique du savant** épisode 8 : « **Tensaï escouade** » de « **Sakka-sensei** »

Bonjour lecteurs, lectrices et très chères auteurs.

On se retrouve pour l'épisode 8 portant sur Tensaï escouade, une histoire qui relate les aventures de prêtresse, de mage, de samouraïs mais surtout d'un royaume. Une intrigue poignante de 23 chapitres. Je dois avouer avoir eu l'envie de rédiger une critique sur cette histoire. Cependant le quottas d'analyse a était largement atteint et tout a était dis. Du coup ma participation n'était pas nécessaire. Sans plus attendre voici l'épisode 8.

* * *

 **1° Le résumé**

 **Tensaï escouade de Sakka-sensei**

Madara revient pour se venger et prendre le trône qu'il considère comme le sien. Tsunade et Naruto vont alors formé une unité d'élite capable de venir à bout de ce monstrueux traître: les tensaï. Ils devrons unir leur puissance pour réussir à vaincre la menace que représente Madara et sa prêtresse...

* * *

 **2° L'analyse**

 **Les impressions de Rozenn**

On se trouve ici face à une histoire particulière, puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA aux accents médiévaux et fantasy où nos pauvres personnages de Naruto vont visiblement souffrir.

La fic débute par un prologue qui dévoile par petites touches les premiers éléments de l'histoire. On y voit un changement de dynastie au terme d'une guerre, où on retrouve Hashirama et où on mentionne Madara (toujours là pour foutre la m… embêter tout le monde.) Le traître est défait, le roi meurt et Hashirama lui succède en installant sa lignée sur le trône (c'était son jour de chance, visiblement) et en promettant à son défunt souverain que jamais l'ennemi ne reviendrait menacer le royaume.

Après ce joyeux passage de deuil, on a une petite (juste un petit siècle) ellipse temporelle qui nous amène auprès d'une Sakura reconvertie en prêtresse qui a la merveilleuse idée de ramener le fouteur de m… trouble-fête à la vie. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle lui a rendu non seulement la vie, mais aussi toute sa vigueur… (âmes sensibles et surtout mineures, passez votre chemin !) Une scène pareille après une résurrection, c'est pour le moins inattendu, et ça paraît à certains égards exagéré et peu plausible. Étonnant qu'il retrouve une telle énergie après 120 ans passés à l'état de squelette.

Nouvelle ellipse, où on découvre une Tsunade fidèle à elle-même qui pressent le réveil de l'ennemi de toujours, et la catastrophe qui va s'ensuivre.

On a là les éléments d'un bon prologue (soit une bonne grosse guerre en perspective), et ça donne envie de connaître la suite. On sent que le fil conducteur de l'histoire est déjà établi et que l'auteure sait donc où elle va avec son histoire. Si certains éléments conservent un certain voile de mystère, comme les pouvoirs et les motivations de la Prêtresse par exemple, on s'y retrouve facilement dans ce qui nous est présenté.

Le premier chapitre s'ouvre sur la gestion de cette nouvelle crise, face à laquelle notre Naruto préféré est un peu perdu. Tsunade, en bonne maman poule un peu violente sur les bords, refuse qu'il prenne part au conflit, ce qui n'est pas du goût du blondinet. Mais Shikamaru, toujours aussi intelligent, trouve la solution, et les voilà lancés dans une quête aux mages pour sauver le royaume. Les mages en question apparaissent bien vite, et pour les décrire, trois mots suffisent : éclairs, sable, et armes (voilà, maintenant que j'ai semé des indices, amusez-vous à deviner de qui il peut s'agir). Certains d'entre eux sont des personnages incontournables, et d'autres, moins exploités, ce qui est un très bon point pour cette fic. Les différents voyages menés pour trouver les mages sont passés sous silence au moyen d'ellipses, ce qui évite des descriptions à rallonge et une succession de lieux sans doute sans grand intérêt.

La fine équipe finalement réunie, il manque un dernier membre dont l'aide s'annonce aussi vitale que difficile à obtenir. Un seul mot pour ce dernier membre : ivoire.

À travers ce chapitre, on commence à cerner le caractère des personnages, pour la plupart assez fidèles au manga (bon, sauf Sakura.) ce qui ne dépayse pas trop le lecteur.

Dans le deuxième chapitre, Tsunade va chercher le dernier membre du quatuor dans son repère, en espérant le convaincre. À ce propos, j'ai trouvé pour ma part que la Sorcière s'est laissé convaincre beaucoup trop facilement. Sachant que, dans le chapitre précédent et au début de celui-ci, on insiste sur le fait que la Sorcière, réticente, serait difficile à persuader, je m'attendais à ce que Tsunade galère davantage, qu'il y ait un débat plus long et plus vif entre ces deux-là, que la Sorcière déballe tout un tas de raisons justifiant son refus. Bref, plus qu'un simple « Je ne viendrai pas » qui paraît bien pâlot vu la courte durée de l'échange. Ce passage aurait selon moi, au vu de son importance au regard de la suite de l'histoire, mérité un traitement plus approfondi.

Le quatuor enfin réuni, la fine équipe dirigée par Shikamaru se met en route. On en apprend davantage sur les pouvoirs de chacun, et arrivent les premières interactions entre les différents membres : premières amitiés, premiers éclats… De quoi nous tenir en haleine quant à la suite. Et pour avoir lu la suite de la fic, je peux vous garantir qu'il y a encore bien des bouleversements à venir…

Bref, maintenant que j'ai commenté le fond, passons à la forme.

Le niveau d'orthographe est bon puisque les fautes sont assez rares, et portent essentiellement sur les accords des adjectifs, des verbes et des participes passé (et des adjectifs de couleur, la bête noire de tout le monde).

Le vocabulaire est plutôt riche, avec une petite confusion dans le prologue cependant : l'adjectif « sablé » s'emploie pour désigner un objet couvert de sable. Là, puisque la poussière contient du sable, on emploiera plutôt l'adjectif « sablonneuse ». De même, dans le chapitre 1 « assouvir le peuple » n'a pas trop de sens. Je pense que l'expression recherchée était plutôt « assujettir ». Mais bon, là, franchement, je pinaille (pas ma faute, j'ai une très bonne excuse, je suis bêta !)

En bref, une jolie plume qui rend la lecture agréable, et les descriptions prenantes.

Pour conclure, si vous aimez les histoires type fantasy, avec de la magie, des drames, un peu d'érotisme sur les bords, et de l'action, vous pouvez vous lancer sans crainte dans la lecture de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Le commentaire de Mugu**

Bonjour à tous,

Le sujet de cet review concerne la fanfiction Tensai Escouade de Sakka-Sensei.

Avant de commencer cette review, j'aimerai d'abord me présenter. Je suis Mugu, un lecteur de fanfiction assidu et également écrivain de temps à autre. Je suis un spécialiste du fandom de Naruto. Bien que je lis surtout des fictions en anglais, il m'arrive de passer tantôt sur du côté français. Tensai Escouade fait parti du catalogue de fictions que l'on m'a présenté à analyser. Cette review s'inscrit dans la chronique maintenue par "Le Savant".

Cette critique porte sur les trois premiers chapitres et est divisée en deux parties :

une qui concerne l'écriture propre de l'auteur : son style, ses choix de narration, la rythmique, s'il respecte les règles de la langue française, la manière dont les paragraphes ont été agencés, ainsi qu'une analyse sur l'utilisation de la typographie. En somme, ce qui est attrait à la forme. Une deuxième partie qui se réfère plutôt à la pertinence de l'œuvre conscrite au fandom concernée, sa nature ainsi que l'intérêt qu'on peut lui porter et les lecteurs qui seraient potentiellement intéressés pour la lire. Cette partie inclura une critique sur les choix d'implémentation des thèmes voulus par l'auteur et également portera sur l'immersion que le lecteur peut avoir dans le texte. Cette partie inclura également mon ressenti propre concernant l'œuvre.

Que l'auteur si elle lit cette critique ne se décourage pas dans son écriture. Certaines parties peuvent paraître un peu acerbes, mais il faut bien garder à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'un avis subjectif, donc faillible et qui ne correspond pas à la plupart des lecteurs. Cette review doit avant tout servir de soutien à Sakka-Sensei pour qu'elle puisse continuer à s'améliorer et perpétuer son processus de création.

Je tiens à la féliciter pour son assiduité sur le Fandom de Naruto. En effet, elle constitue l'une des écrivaines les plus prolifiques du fandom et se dissocie du reste par notamment l'absence de fictions Yaoi (à ma connaissance), ce qui demande du courage considérant la popularité que connaît ce genre. J'encourage une fois de plus l'auteur à poursuivre ses écrits.

Première partie : 7/10

L'auteur veille à commettre le moins de fautes possibles et cela est visible. Double Positif. Continuer les efforts en ce point.

L'auteur ne semble pas présenter de lacunes dans l'utilisation de la syntaxe et paraît privilégier les phrases courtes. Les descriptions sont bien écrites. Double positif.

L'histoire est narré du point de vue d'un Narrateur omniscient. Classique, donc peu de choses à dire à ce propos.

L'utilisation de l'underscore pour le dialogue est un peu orthodoxe. L'utilisation du tiret cadratin ou semi-cadratin classique aurait été préféré. Ceci constitue un facteur qui peut rebuter certains lecteurs. Négatif.  
Il n'y a pas d'utilisation superflue des italiques ou de textes en gras. Positif.

Les textes de descriptions ne sont pas assez espacés. Cela constitue un frein à l'immersion, d'autant plus que c'est une fanfiction destinée à être lue sur écran. En outre, la population ciblée lisant ce type d'œuvres se fatigue assez vite. Négatif. Amélioration possible : relire le texte et découper les paragraphes en sous-paragraphes.

Le vocabulaire utilisé est assez riche et les champs lexicaux sont assez fournis. Néanmoins, veiller à surveiller les répétitions. Positif.

Les dialogues sont assez fluides. Pas d'utilisation superflue de verbes de dialogue ou de descriptions. Respect des règles concernant l'insertion des verbes. Double positif.

Le texte présente une structure et une logique cohérente. Positif.

L'emploi d'un bêta lecteur est conseillé.

Deuxième partie : 8/10

Cette fanfiction est un AU (Alternate Universe) où les événements qui se déroulent ne correspondent pas à ceux de l'univers canon, bien le setting demeure de la fantasy. On notera que certaines règles de l'univers de base paraissent avoir été changés et que bon nombre de personnages ont vu leur rôle ainsi que leur comportement changer (OOC : Out Of Character). Cette oeuvre conserve néanmoins certains attraits de l'œuvre d'origine, soit que l'univers se place dans un contexte semblable au Japon féodal (mention de samouraï, Katana, tensaï). L'œuvre incorpore aussi des attraits de fantasy moderne comme la Sorcellerie ou la présence de Sorcières. Les personnages se réfèrent en tant que Princes, Rois et Altesses. On peut donc considérer une occidentalisation de l'univers de base, car dans Naruto, il était plutôt question de Daimyōs il me semble.

Le premier chapitre commence par la chute d'un royaume, suivi de obsèques du roi défunt, auquel on a pu voir les derniers moments. S'ensuit une ellipse de 120 ans. Insérer une telle ellipse d'entrée de jeu est dangereux, car le lecteur ne peut établir la corrélation entre les deux époques et peut se douter de sa pertinence. En outre, cela constitue un frein à l'immersion comme le lecteur arrive dans une situation qu'il ne connaît pas (AU) et on lui présente directement un saut dans le temps aussi grand, qui en plus n'a aucune liaison avec la temporalité de l'œuvre d'origine. Ceci semble peu pertinent pour une fanfiction. À cette première impression, on peut penser qu'il aurait été préférable que l'auteur créait une histoire originale à la place. L'implémentation est clairement critiquable ici. Négatif.

La scène suivante après l'ellipse correspond à la résurrection du Mal (voyait ici Madara) par une Prêtresse que l'on peut identifier au vue de la description comme Sakura et confirmé après dans le dialogue. Le concept est classique somme toute et on parvient à repérer quelques stéréotypes que l'on peut se servir comme points d'ancrage à l'immersion. Cependant, les choses se gâtent aussi tôt que l'on est présenté à une scène où les deux personnages forniquent entre eux.

Beaucoup de questions peuvent être soulevées ici. Pourquoi avoir choisi le personnage Sakura dans ce rôle ? Quel est le rapport avec l'œuvre d'origine ? Pourquoi Madara réagit positivement à l'invitation au sexe de Sakura ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas offusqué ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de surprise de s'être fait ressuscité ? Pourquoi pense-t-il avec sa bite et pas avec son cerveau ? Pourquoi reconnaît-il le Rôle de Sakura (Prêtresse) immédiatement ?

On peut deviner le sens de cette scène d'un point de vue Meta, soit que les Grands Méchants se laissent aller à leurs pulsions mais… N'aurait-il pas été mieux de les introduire sous un angle moins... stéréotypé ?

Changement de point de vue et on part désormais du point de vue de Tsunade, seul personnage depuis le début qui semble rester fidèle. Mais à la vue des précédentes scènes, on peut se poser la question de son rôle (Prêtresse, Reine, Impératrice ?). Jiraya arrive, remarque que la demoiselle se sent mal et propose son aide en lui soufflant un sobriquet affectueux. Ceci est crédible. Mais pourquoi et comment Tsunade SAIT que le MAL est REVENU ? Aucune explication mise à part « parce que vous êtes dans un setting de fantasy et ceci est un trope connu donc fermez là et admirez (bande de glands) », ou du moins, c'est comme cela que je l'ai interprété. La corrélation entre le fait qu'elle soit une Senju et que Madara soit son ennemi n'est pas suffisante. Il aurait fallu introduire une scène qui aurait fixé les règles du jeu (avant l'ellipse peut être ?) ou tous les descendants du Haut Seigneur avaient établi un lien spirituel avec le MAL. Bref. Négatif.

Chapitre suivant, on apprend le scepticisme des autres personnages. Ouf. On réintègre aussitôt dans la fiction. On apprend aussi que ce sont tous des Samuraïs et non des ninjas… soit ? Mais reste néanmoins une bonne introduction chapitre deux. Positif.

Naruto présent, répond immédiatement à l'Appel du Héros. Crédible. Positif.

S'ensuit un dialogue incohérent. Négatif.

On apprend que Naruto est à la fois un seigneur mais aussi un grand Magicien (voyez ici Tensaï) et qu'il est un des seuls au monde à être capable de Magie… Ok, soit. Chakra, magie, mana, c'est un peu pareil pour moi.

S'ensuit une conversation cohérente sur savoir si Naruto doit répondre au Call ou non. On apprend aussi que le fait que Tsunade ressente la présence du Mal est accepté et fait parti intégrante de l'univers. Positif.

On apprend qu'il a trois candidats possible pour constituer la Communauté des Héros et rejoindre Naruto dans sa quête. Somme toute c'est assez logique si l'on considère le plan établi précédemment. Positif.

Sasuke, Gaara, Tenten répondent à l'aventure. Naruto émet la nécessité d'une Sorcière pour rejoindre leur cause. On apprend que Hinata est une Sorcière. Car oui, un Héros doit avoir son Héroïne (ne confondez pas ici avec la drogue). On apprend que les Hyûga (la famille de Hinata dans l'oeuvre d'origine) sont une race de demi-Dieux…  
Cela fait, quand même, beaucoup, de choses à assimiler, d'un coup. On aurait aimé un démarrage plus… doux et développé, le temps… d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

On apprend le chapitre suivant que Hinata a un sale caractère (elle a ses règles ?). On apprend aussi qu'elle Voit Tout (y compris le calbute de Naruto… euh non excusez moi, je me suis trompé de fiction).

Tsunade réussit à la convaincre par je ne sais quel magie de sa part, car la discussion qui s'ensuit (si on peut appeler ça une discussion) est juste… impossible à suivre ? Négatif.

Naruto, le Prince aux Yeux et Sabre Lazer Bleus rencontre Hinata, la Femme Voit-Tout Houhou je suis une Sorcière (notez ici mon effort à rendre la critique amusante à lire). Donc on apprend aussi que tous les autres personnages qui avaient répondu au Call (pour des raisons mystérieuses que l'on découvrira peut-être plus tard) avaient un Rôle et qu'il sont tous de Grands Magiciens Très Puissants.

Chapitre fini.

Globalement, c'était assez satisfaisant à lire, bien que j'ai été freiné plusieurs fois dans ma lecture, ou j'ai dû revenir plusieurs fois pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait… Le fait d'écrire cette review pas à pas m'a aidé à mieux comprendre l'œuvre mais je dois vous dire qu'en lisant, j'étais complètement perdu. Qui est qui, quoi et quoi, où est Naruto. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'une simple fanfiction mais que je devais prendre ça comme une œuvre de Fantasy.  
En vérité, je comprends pourquoi l'auteur a choisi plutôt une fanfiction : facilité dans le fait de s'imaginer les personnages (héhé on peut google leur image), fluidité des dialogues, etc… et je sais à la lecture de cette œuvre que l'auteur est intelligente et sait comment tirer parti des fanfictions, ce qui est un gros plus pour moi à son encontre. Mais cela n'explique pas tous ces Changements. Elle aurait dû soit choisir de partir que sur des OCs (mais là on perdait l'intérêt de la fanfiction), soit donner une courbe de lecture un peu moins… abrupte. Trop d'informations tue l'information et cela freine réellement l'immersion. Et tous ces dialogues grandiloquents m'empêche de vraiment m'intéresser aux personnages. Pour moi, ce sont des bonhommes d'épingles sur lesquels on a mis un Post-It et qu'on leur a désigné des rôles comme Salade, Tomate, Oignon (,chef ?). Dit comme ça cela peut être drôle mais c'est assez triste en vérité. A moins que l'auteur me surprenne et qu'elle arrive en ayant déjà analysé tous ces Biais à adopter soit un style de narration différent, soit qu'elle fasse en sorte que les personnages deviennent plus… humains, soit qu'ils se rendent compte de leur rôle et qu'ils agissent avec cette connaissance de la Méta, j'ai bien peur de ne pas adhérer à la fiction et de ne vouloir poursuivre. Je suis cependant admiratif du travail effectué et j'encourage l'auteur à poursuivre.

bzzz… review…. bzzz…. terminée…

 _On coupe._

* * *

 **Tensaï escouade critique** **de** My fiona and largo

Commençons par l'histoire en elle-même, l'idée de l'auteur. Nous sommes plongés dans un univers médiéval fantastique, où sont réunies magie et chevalerie. Cet univers est toujours attrayant et source de bonnes histoires à lire.

Dès le premier chapitre, nous sommes plongés dans l'ambiance avec la mise en place des personnages, de leurs rôles et de l'intrigue. Les caractères diffèrent légèrement des originaux mais de mon point de vue, ce n'est qu'un plus ! Ainsi les personnages correspondent parfaitement à l'ambiance.

L'intrigue est bien développée, les chapitres s'enchaînent avec fluidité ainsi que les actions. Les combats sont bien décrits permettant une bonne visualisation des scènes. Le point à signaler est la rapidité à laquelle est révélée l'intrigue, l'avancée de l'histoire. Certaines personnes qui aiment quand le suspens dure trouveront peut-être un manque de développement dans l'histoire, souhaitant un peu plus de tension. Néanmoins, pour les lecteurs avide d'histoires courtes, ils seront enchantés de trouver une fiction réunissant intrigues amoureuses et de pouvoir en une vingtaine de chapitre. Le point étant que l'idée est développée jusqu'au bout, avec une bonne rythmique.

Les couples présents dans l'histoire sont plus ou moins originaux, ce qui est parfait de mon point de vue. Changer les interactions entre les personnages est rafraîchissant et surtout permet une plus grande liberté dans l'expression des sentiments, la construction de l'histoire. Évidemment on retrouve certains pairing de base mais ce sont les plus attachants donc nous apprécions encore plus !

Quant à la forme, peu de remarques à faire. Sur la fin, nous pouvons repérer quelques erreurs de conjugaisons, notamment de confusion entre le participe passé et l'infinitif que nous attribuons à un manque d'attention. La syntaxe des phrases permet une lecture fluide, aérer sans que l'on bute sur une tournure déplaisante. Le vocabulaire est riche, évitant ainsi un ennui ou même décourageant à la lecture à force de répétition.

Pour conclure, cette histoire est parfaite pour les lecteurs qui apprécient la magie, les combats, l'aspect médiéval et lire sur une vingtaine de chapitre. Même pour les adeptes des très longues fictions, vous y trouverez votre compte en prenant le temps de lire ce petit bijou entre deux grandes lectures. Et j'encourage à lire les autres fictions écrites par cet auteur qui se révèlent avoir un très bon imaginaire et un style d'écriture agréable.

* * *

 **La critique de Caroline**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour la possible non très haute pertinence de mes critiques. Bien que j'estime me débrouiller plutôt pas mal dans ce sujet, mon manque d'expérience et mon âge feront peut-être que je passe à côté de détails importants. Je ferai néanmoins de mon mieux !

Tout d'abord, de quoi parle cette histoire ? Eh bien, de ce que l'on peut en conclure du prologue et des deux premiers chapitres, l'auteur nous plonge dans un univers alternatif fantastique et quelque peu médiéval, où la famille Uzumaki règne sur le Pays du Feu. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste, à savoir son dernier survivant : notre cher et unique Naruto. Pour combattre l'antagoniste, à savoir Madara (que, je précise, je ne connais que de nom, de certains AMV et des fanfictions, n'étant pas encore arrivée à la partie de l'animé où il apparait), l'un des samouraïs du prince, Shikamaru Nara, décide de réunir une escouade tensaï, personnes dotées de pouvoirs et facultés particulières.

Commençons par le prologue. Nous débutons par la description d'un paysage désolé, ravagé par les ruines et la présence du corps d'un roi gisant au sol. On comprend immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'est produit. Et en effet, la discussion entre le roi agonisant et un samouraï du clan Senju nous apprend qu'une certaine guerre a eu lieu, gagnée par le roi et son peuple. Le souverain confie au Senju la tâche de veiller sur sa lignée avant de rendre l'âme. Les funérailles du roi et le cadre environnemental de l'histoire est très bien décrit, l'auteur a une certaine poésie dans la manière de former ses phrases. Ces derniers renvoient à des images très spécifiques et on n'a aucun mal à imaginer le décor. Pour le coup des descriptions, ces dernières sont très bien réussies !

On plonge ensuite 120 ans plus tard. On se retrouve dans une forêt verdoyante et encore une fois, les descriptions de l'auteur nous font imaginer sans aucun mal un endroit et une atmosphère enchanteresse. On se retrouve à suivre la progression d'une Prêtresse aux cheveux roses que l'on devine sans aucun mal être Sakura. Après sa marche à travers la forêt et un petit bain dans un lac enchanteur qui donne encore un certain côté « elfe » à l'environnement, on suit encore Sakura jusqu'à une clairière. Se servant de ses pouvoirs relativement puissants, on le devine tout de suite, elle déterre le cercueil d'un certain roi qu'on soupçonne être celui vu précédemment. Cela est confirmé quand elle extrait encore un autre squelette qu'elle pose par terre, avant de remettre le cercueil dans sa tombe. Elle le ramène à la vie, si simplement que cela en est presque dérangeant. Pour ma part, j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer que des os se soient conservés pendant plus d'un siècle et que les pouvoirs de Sakura soient assez puissants pour reformer muscles, cellules, vaisseaux sanguins, organes, cerveau, système nerveux, articulations, cartilages et peau. C'est un acte inimaginable, pratiquement divin et le fait que Sakura le réalise aussi facilement n'est pas très réaliste à mes yeux.

La suite cependant devient un peu plus… spéciale. Après avoir réinsufflé la vie dans le corps inerte, on assiste à l'éveil de cette personne de sexe masculin. Manifestement, le fait d'avoir été ramené à la vie ne semble pas plus l'ébranler que ça. Il commence même immédiatement, sur le sol terreux de cette clairière, à avoir des rapports avec Sakura, qui ne proteste et ne se débat absolument pas. Grâce aux questions de l'homme posées sur un ton très calme, un peu trop calme, on apprend que le ramener à la vie a eu pour conséquence de lier Sakura à lui. En gros, elle est devenue son esclave, sa vie et ses pouvoirs lui sont dévoués. Mais il semble vouloir un peu plus que ça et, toujours dans cette même clairière, couche avec elle. Cette personne n'est, bien évidemment, nulle autre que Madara.

Alors maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais, personnellement, si j'avais été tuée au cours d'une guerre que j'avais perdue et réincarnée 120 ans plus tard par une mystérieuse prêtresse dont je ne savais rien, le sexe ne serait pas exactement ma priorité. Le bémol que je trouve à ce passage est le calme de Madara. Il est pratiquement nonchalant alors qu'il vient tout de même de revenir à la vie ! Il est également mort en perdant la guerre. Il devrait être confus, se demander ce qu'il fait là, ce qui s'est passé. Il devrait également être méfiant envers Sakura, dont il ne sait rien, si ce n'est qu'elle l'a ramené à la vie pour une raison qu'il ignore. Il semble presque déjà tout savoir, comme si tout cela avait déjà été planifié et qu'il était parfaitement au courant. Or, ce n'est pas le cas et après avoir été ressuscité après plus de 120 ans de mort, la première chose qu'il juge judicieux de faire et d'avoir des rapports intimes avec une prêtresse dont il ne sait rien au beau milieu d'une clairière ? Néanmoins, le côté positif est, une fois de plus, les descriptions de lieux, de vêtements, de personnages et de sensations, qui sont brèves mais très claires.

On va ensuite à la rencontre de Tsunade, qui semble très agitée. Entourée par son époux, Jiraya et un des samouraïs : Shikamaru, Tsunade révèle alors que Madara s'est réveillée, qu'elle ressent son énergie. On ne sait pas encore ce qui s'est passée lors de cette guerre, mais étant donné l'angoisse bien décrite de Tsunade, cela n'est pas bon. Le prochain chapitre continue entre les mêmes personnages, auxquels se rajoute un autre : Naruto. Ce dernier insiste auprès de Tsunade pour aller combattre Madara, ce qu'elle lui refuse, clamant qu'elle ne peut laisser le dernier des Uzumaki risquer sa vie. Les samouraïs sont d'accord pour dire que la vie de leur prince est trop précieuse, ce dernier n'ayant pas d'héritier. Après quelques arguments, Shikamaru décide de réunir une escouade de tensaï, personnes aux capacités spéciales afin de combattre Madara. Maintenant, voilà ce que je reproche à cette partie : tout est décidé trop vite. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la gravité de la situation n'est pas bien exprimée, on n'insiste pas suffisamment là-dessus. Madara est lui-même un tensaï puissant, mais on n'insiste pas sur l'étendue de sa force ou les horreurs de la première guerre qui justifieraient une si rapide et extrême décision. C'est presque comme si tout était nonchalant.

La seconde partie m'a bien plu en revanche ! Les tensaï sont rares, aussi Naruto, Jiraya et Shikamaru vont à la recherche de trois d'entre eux qu'ils arrivent à contacter : Sasuke, Tenten et Gaara. Tenten est mon personnage préférée, et je trouve qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment exploitée dans le manga et l'animé, aussi, j'ai été satisfaite de la voir exploitée dans cette fiction. Les caractères des personnages sont plutôt bien respectés, et leurs capacités respectives correspondent au manga et à leur personnalité. Sasuke contrôle la foudre, Gaara le sable et Tenten est liée à un dragon. Je suis surprise que tous trois aient si facilement accepté de les aider et de partir comme ça à la guerre mais en même temps, venant de leur prince, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment refuser. Une fois les tensaï réunis avec les samouraïs et leur souverain, Tsunade déclare que ce n'est pas suffisant et qu'il leur faut l'aide d'une sorcière. Or, la sorcière en question est, apparemment, difficile à convaincre. Elle fait parti des Hyûga, famille noble s'étant exilée sur la lune. J'aime bien cette partie-là, l'idée des Hyûga vivant sur la lune est vraiment intéressante ! Vous l'aurez deviné, cette fameuse sorcière n'est autre qu'Hinata.

Dans le second chapitre, Tsunade va chercher Hinata. Encore une fois, le côté enchanteur de l'endroit est très bien décrit. On voit une certaine divergence dans le caractère original d'Hinata puisque cette dernière est tout sauf timide ou en retrait, mais personnellement, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. En fait, j'aime bien l'idée de voir Hinata en puissante et gracieuse sorcière, comme elle est présentée. Ce qui me dérange est la facilité avec laquelle Tsunade a pu rallier Hinata à leur cause, alors qu'il était bien dit précédemment que ce ne serait pas gagné. Il serait du devoir d'Hinata de protéger et servir le prince Naruto mais alors, pourquoi est-il bien spécifié que la convaincre serait difficile, quand ce fut tout le contraire ? Hinata doit aussi cacher son identité aux autres, et je n'en n'ai pas vraiment compris la raison. Peut-être est-ce expliqué plus tard ? Mais de toute façon, Tsunade avait déjà mentionné que la sorcière était une Hyûga, alors je suis un peu confuse.

Après quoi, les nouveaux Avengers (désolée, j'adore ce film !) font un peu connaissance. Si Tenten et Hinata s'entendent bien (ce que j'apprécie, j'aime bien quand elles sont ensemble dans les fictions), notre sorcière se méfie en revanche de Gaara, ce qui est réciproque. Cette méfiance mutuelle est brièvement mais très bien décrite, les relations entre personnages et leurs caractères respectifs sont bien dressés. Je dirai que c'est le point fort de cette fiction, du moins, du début que j'en ai lu. L'auteur sait décrire, autant paysages que sensations et personnages. Je ne me souviens d'aucune faute de grammaire, l'écriture est fluide et simple, pas de phrases à rallonge, la syntaxe est bonne, en somme, une lecture agréable ! La cohérence de certains éléments et cependant ce que je reproche, comme cité précédemment. Tout le fait de réunir ces tensaï et de partir à la guerre est pratiquement nonchalant ou tranquille, insister sur la gravité, l'urgence et l'horreur de la situation aurait été judicieux. Néanmoins, du peu que j'en ai vue, c'a m'a l'air d'être une bonne fiction !

* * *

 **3° Les 9 Q**

 **Comment t'es venue l'idée d'écrire cette histoire, qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré?  
** 1) Je suis quelqu'un qui rêve énormément et je tire la plupart de mes histoires et mes écrits de ces rêves. J'ai donc rêvé d'un groupe de puissant guerrier doté de pouvoirs qui s'unissaient contre le même ennemi. Le lendemain, j'ai posé cette idée sur papier et j'ai peaufiné pour créer "tensaï escouade".

 **Comme beaucoup d'autres écris-tu avec une musique en fond sonore si oui laquelle?**  
2) Pas tout à fait. J'aime écrire au calme, ça m'aide à bien visualiser ce que je veux écrire, j'ai une imagination très imagé du coup quand j'ai du bruit à côté de moi ça interfère, lol. Mais ça m'est déjà arrivée d'être inspirée par une chanson. Je suis une grande sentimentale et une grande enfant, donc ce sont des chansons travaillées ou engagées avec de belles paroles ou des chansons Disney.

 **Pourquoi devrait-on lire cette histoire?  
** 3) Par curiosité déjà, non? Et puis aussi peut-être parce que je me sers des personnages de Kishimoto mais je crée mon propre univers et développe les personnages selon ma propre volonté. Et puis je mets tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage et je pense que ça se ressens.

 **Quelle est sa principale qualité?**  
4) C'est une question difficile ! Je dirais que c'est le fait qu'en plus d'utiliser le physique des personnages de Naruto, j'y incorpore beaucoup de base du manga/anime et que je les emmène dans mon monde, mon univers. Et Puis je suis écrivain dans la vie de tous les jours, donc ça aide !

 **Quelle est son principal défaut?**  
5) Ça aussi c'est difficile ! Peut-être le fait que certains couple qui apparaissent puisse ne pas plaire car je ne respecte pas du tout les couples de base. Ou peut-être aussi le fait que justement je ne respecte pas LE personnage de Kishimoto pour le transformer à ma guise en gardant son physique et certaine base.

 **As-tu un personnage ou chapitre préféré?**  
6) Bien sûr, mon personnage préféré dans ma fiction tout comme dans le manga c'est Hinata Hyûga. Surement parce qu'elle me ressemble un peu sur le plan caractériel. Elle est souvent l'héroïne de mes fictions, mais j'ai aussi un gros faible pour Gaara. Dans ma fiction, j'aime aussi beaucoup Madara et Sakura. Un chapitre préféré ? Je dirais que c'est le chapitre 10.

 **As-tu déjà la fin de ton histoire en tête?**  
7) Oui, je suis une maniaque de l'organisation et de l'écriture. Lorsque je crée une fiction (tout comme un livre) j'aime savoir où je vais. J'ai un cahier dans lequel j'écris ma base, la trame, les personnages, les résumés de chapitre etc... En gros, quand j'écris un chapitre supplémentaire, je sais que je n'ai qu'à suivre mon résumé de base en y incorporant les détails de mes notes.

 **Quel est ton auteur de fanfiction préféré? Ou celui que tu recommanderais?**  
8) J'en ai beaucoup à vrai dire. J'men Baleck qui est incontournable pour rire et passer un bon moment, Dadetine qui construit très bien ses fictions et qui met en scène un couple que j'adore (Sasuke-Hinata), Pinnk-kun, j'adore sa façon d'écrire... Il y en a beaucoup d'autre mais c'est trois-là sont ceux que je préfère

 **Quelle est ta fanfiction préférée?**  
9) A la base, ma fiction préférée était "please love me or kill me" de Ore-sama-sama, cette fiction est excellente, mais elle a quitter le site et a supprimé son profil en plus de ses fictions. J'aime aussi énormément "l'intrus" de Azrael-Von-Gruber, cette fiction pourrait faire rougir Masashi Kishimoto tellement elle est parfaitement construite et fait de l'ombre au manga original ! J'adore aussi "Ivresse" de Hime-Lay, j'ai du la lire au moins trois fois déjà ! Mais en ce moment, mes fictions préférées sont "Entre orage et tourbillon" de Dadetine et "Un prof pas si charmant" de J'men Baleck.

 **Bonus : Parmi toute les histoires que tu as écrite, laquelle préfères-tu?**  
Parmi toutes mes histoires il y en a deux qui sortent du lot. "La maîtresse du monstre" déjà, même si elle est courte (5 chapitres) c'est ma première fiction alors c'est comme mon petit bébé ^^. Mais je pense que celle que je préfère vraiment est "Souvenirs", c'est ma fiction la plus travaillée et puis elle me tiens à coeur parce qu'elle est l'ébauche de mon prochain livre. Après je crois que je les aime toutes ^^

 **4° Le mot de l'auteur**

 **Enfin as-tu un petit mot à dire à tes lecteurs?**  
Un petit mot à mes lecteurs:  
Merci beaucoup, mes amours de lecteurs, de me lire, de me suivre et de me laisser vos reviews. C'est grâce à vous que mon travail prend vie. Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable de lire vos appréciations, de voir que certains font des reviews constructives qui me permettent d'évoluer ou de me corriger ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis écrivain, c'est mon métier, mais c'est aussi ma passion et un besoin vital pour moi, depuis que j'écris des fanfictions, c'est le bonheur, pouvoir avoir les avis de mes lecteurs est quelques choses de vraiment génial. Alors merci encore et n'hésitez surtout pas à venir causer avec moi, j'adore ça et bonne lecture, gros bisous.

* * *

 **5° Réponses aux reviews**

 **Dadetine :** Merci à toi pour ce message. On a pris du retard (ou plutôt j'ai pris du retard) mais on arrive bientôt à ton numéro. Encore désolé pour et à très vite. Je passerai tes remerciements à tout mes collègues.

* * *

Je remercie **Sakka-sensei** d'avoir joué le jeu en répondant à mes questions ainsi que **Rozenn Selwyn** , **Mugu** , **My fiona and largo , Caroline-Slytherin, Namikazefuck, Yasei no Ajin et J'men baleck** pour m'avoir apporté leur aide. A suivre : épisode 9 « _Un duo presque parfait» de_ **J'men baleck .**

 **A très vite et n'oubliez pas d'offrir plein de reviews à vos auteurs!**


End file.
